Skater Girl
by R5AAFan
Summary: Ally loves skateboarding. When she moves to Miami from California, she needs a new skate park. When she finds one close to her house, she also finds out that the guys there are all sexist jerks, Austin Moon being first. Ally saw a challenge in Austin. And she never refuses a challenge. But can she make her place in this 'guy only' area? IMPORTANT A/N ON CHAPTER 19!
1. The New Girl

**Hey! This is my new story! I really hope you guys like it! :)**

**I couldn't wait to post this story, but I wanted to finish My Boyfriend's A Superstar first. Now that it's done, I can! If you didn't notice, I'm really excited by this story. I don't know why, but I really like writing Ally the way she is in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumble as I see what my parents got me for my 16th birthday. _'A beautiful dress for a beautiful girl'_ were my mom's words. Sure. More like a weird pink dress that I will NEVER wear. Ever.

"Do you like it?" My dad asks me eargerly.

I fake a smile. "Sure! Erm... Thanks. It's really... Cool."

"That's what I thought. Are you going to wear it on your first day, next week?" Mom asks me. Yup, next week, I'm going to a new school. Yipee (please translate to 'UGH!' Thank you). My dad opened a new store at the mall of Miami called Sonic Boom. So, in four days, I'm moving from California to Miami. Which means new friends, new house, new school, and most importantly, new ennemies. Oh, the joy (and we go back to 'UGH!').

My eyes grow wide at my mom's question. "Umm... I don't know... Don't you think it's a bit, uh... too dressed-up to go to school?"

"Oh, Allyson dear." I cringe at my full name. "A place where you can't dress-up is a not a place worth going to." Mom states.

"Umm... The skate park isn't a place where you can dress-up."

"Exactly. And it's not worth going there. Seriously, couldn't you be like every other girls and dance or do gymnastics as a sport? Skateboarding isn't even a sport. It's a useless hobby. Oh, how I regret letting you go with your cousin Mitchell, that day." She shakes her head. Mitchell is the one who taught me how to skateboard. He's been my hero ever since. I mean, I LOVE skateboarding. I'm really grateful that he taught me. As you could say, I'm the exact opposite of my mom. And she's not really thrilled by that. Oh well, I guess she'll just have to deal with it... With me.

"Mom, whatever you say won't change my mind. I don't like dancing, and I'm as flexible as a piece of wood: It doesn't split without breaking."

"Alright, alright. Go pack your stuff, we still have a lot to pack-up." Dad tells me.

I nod. "Alright." I say and quickly leave. Anything to get away from my weird parents.

* * *

Well, I guess time flies when you're busy packing... butterflies? Fries? Sorry, I wanted something to rhyme, but my mind doesn't really work on speed dial. HAHAHA! Get it? No? Alright. Umm... Well, this is awkward.

Anyway, my mom just woke me up. Apparently, we just got to our new place. I get out of the car to see a huge house. Really my parents' style. Mine? Not so much. It's made out of... you know what, I'm not really good at describing houses. I'll just tell you that it's a two stories house, along with a basement. My mom told me yesterday that my room is on the second floor.

I grab one of my boxes and make my way inside. The house is big. _Really_ big. With a lot of rooms (useless, considering only my parents and I are living here). When I get upstairs, I find a door with 'Ally' written in purple on the white door. I open it and freeze at the sight. The walls are pink. Ugh! Any colour but pink! I told her: Any colour _but_ pink! But no, she _has_ to pick the colour pink for my room! Ugh!

My mom appears and she smiles at me. I just glare in return. She ignores it. "What do you think?"

"It's pink." I state.

"Of course, I'm not blind."

"I told you that I wanted any colour _but_ pink for my room. Why did you use pink?"

"I just wanted to try." She innocently shrugs. "You can have another room, if you want. How about this one?" She opens the next door. I walk in. There are three red walls and a black one. The room is a bit bigger than my old one.

I nod. "I'll take this one."

"Great! Now, come help us with the boxes."

* * *

I sigh as I see the big school that is Marino High. My new school.

Of course, my mom forced me to wear the dress she got me for my birthday. Great (again, please translate to 'Ugh!' but this time, add a bit of ' &$#*%?!').

I look in my backpack to make sure my normal clothes are still in there. They are. Great, I'll just have to go in the bathroom and change. Then, it'll be sparkle-free for the rest of the day. Well, if you don't count all the barbies that call themselves 'hot', and that are walking around like they own the place. Pathetic.

I take a deep breath and open the main door. Alright, I just have to make sure I don't get too noticed.

Lost in my thoughts, I trip over who-knows-what and land right on the floor.

_So much for being smooth._

I sigh and pick myself up. Lucky for me, no one seems to notice my... failure. I quickly dust myself up and run to the bathroom. Well, not litterally. I don't want to look like some freak that can't wait to use the bathroom!

When I'm finally out of that ugly dress and back in my normal clothes (a pair of worn out jeans with a grey t-shirt and an old sweater, along with a pair of black converses), I walk out of the bathroom. I manage to find my locker soon enough and open it. I place my books on the top shelf, throw my skateboard in, hang my backpack, and I grab my schedule. First period: Maths. Oh, the joy! (UGH!)

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"New girl alert." Dallas nudges me and I look toward the main entrance, only to find a pretty good looking girl coming in. She seems lost in her own thoughts, but ends up tripping. I have to supress a laugh. Poor thing. I notice she's holding something in her hands, but I can't see it clearly. She quickly gets up and goes to the nearest bathroom.

"Well, that's new. At first, she seems pretty damn good looking, then she trips and runs away. What group should we place her in? The nerds? The outcasts? Or the hot girls? She seems a mixed up type, but that never happenned, before." Elliot says.

"Let's just keep an eye on her through the day. We'll find out what kind she is. We always do."

A few minutes later, the girl comes back from the bathroom, this time with a whole new outfit. A completely tomboy outfit. She opens a locker just a bit further than mine and starts throwing her stuff in it.

"Guys, are you sure that's a girl?" Trent asks us. I roll my eyes and slap his arm.

"Dude, she's too good looking to not be a girl." I tell him.

Suddenly, I see her put something that catches my eye in her locker: a skateboard.

"Guys, did you see that?" I ask them. "She has a skateboard."

"What? No, that's impossible. Only guys do that sort of stuff. She probably stole it from her brother and decided to hide it in her locker." Ethan rolls his eyes.

"Maybe. I mean, it's a guy thing, isn't it?" I ask them. They all nod in agreement.

The bell rings.

"Come on, let's go to class. We'll just keep an eye on her through the day."

We all walk away, but I look back at the girl, only to find her gone. I frown and turn back around. Who was that girl?

* * *

**So... What do you think? Please tell me in a review!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	2. The New Skate Park & The New Jerks

**Hey! I just finished writing this chapter, so I decided to post it! Just so you know, I always write the next chapter once the previous one is posted. I just go with where the previous chapter leads me. I post it as soon as I'm done writing it. Let me tell you, I freaking love this story! I know it's mine, but I love writing it. And all the reviews, follows, and favorites proved me that you guys like it too!**

**By the way, Ally's parents not being supportive of her choices and Austin being sexist is all a part of this story. You'll see how that goes in the chapters. I'm very aware that girls skateboard and everything, but this story is... Well, about sexist guys who think girls can't do what they do. But hey, why not prove them wrong?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Hey guys, we're going to the skate park, after school, right?" I ask my friends Trent, Ethan, Elliot, Dez, and Dallas.

"Duh, do you even have to ask?" They all ask at the same time.

"I guess not." I shrug.

"Dude, Austin, there's the new girl again." Ethan nudges me. If you didn't notice, I'm sort of the leader of the group. What can I say? I'm just _that_ awesome.

I look at where he's pointing, and the new girl is just exiting the school, skateboard in hand. But I notice she's now wearing the same pink dress she was wearing, this morning.

"Alright. She gets to school in a dress, goes change in a total tomboy outfit, spends the day wearing it, then goes back to her place in the same pink dress. Is she having a double life, or something?" Dez asks us.

I shrug. "I'm as clueless as you, here."

"Come on, guys. Let's go." Dallas says and we make our way to the skate park.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Mom, I'm going to find a skate park!" I yell at my mom after finishing my homework.

My mom groans. "Why?"

"'Cause I want to skate." I tell her in a 'duh' tone.

"But... But..." She stutters. "Where's your dress?" She changes the subject.

"Hanging in my closet." I lie. The truth is that it's under my bed, where hopefully no one will ever find it.

"Why do you want to go to a skate park, anyway? Those places have, what, about 20 boys drinking and that are probably dangerous for a girl?"

"Mom, I've been going to skate parks since I was eight years old. I'm used to it. Plus, those places are not really what movies and all that stuff make if seem to be. They're usually clean and close to the kids playground. Nothing dangerous in there."

"You're a very good liar, young lady. But not enough to fool me. Go back to your room and continue to unpack."

"But mom-"

"No 'but's. Go to your room."

I sigh loudly and go to my room, slamming the door angrily. Why couldn't I have supportive parents? It'd be so much easier! But no, I had to get the rich parents who want to decide all their child's life. It's my life! Am I not supposed to do what I want?

As I start unpacking one of my boxes, I stop at the sight of my skateboard. _Since when do I listen to my mom?_ I smirk and take my skateboard. I go downstairs and find my mom in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm going to the mall to see dad's shop." I lie.

"Alright. Be back for dinner, your dad isn't coming. He's staying late to get everything ready for the grand opening, tomorrow." She tells me.

"Okay. See you later!" I call and I'm out the door. I get on my skateboard and start riding. Now, to find a skate park.

* * *

Hey! The skate park is actually close to my house! Awesome!

I walk through the gate and it seems that my mom had a pretty good guess about what this skate park looks like. Though there isn't a lot of guys. I'd say ten, not more.

**No one's P.O.V.**

As Austin's showing off his 'amazing skills', Dez is the only one who notices something unusual. Or rather someone. A different gender, to be more specific.

"Guys, there's the girl again." He says, nudging Ethan. The four boys look away from Austin's performance to realize that Dez is right.

"What is she doing here?" Dallas asks no one in particular.

"Maybe it wasn't her brother's skateboard, after all." Ethan says.

"Come on, let's go." Elliot says and starts walking toward the girl, the others following behind him. "Hey." He smirks down at the petite girl standing infront of him.

"Oh, hey. I saw you guys at my school. I didn't know you liked skateboarding. I'm Ally." She smiles at them, trying to act friendly. Ally isn't exactly the kind with a lot of friends. At her old school, the only friend she had was Brooke, the only other girl who liked skateboarding, at that school.

"Well, I'm Dallas. These are my friends Ethan, Elliot, Dez, Trent, and that guy other there is Austin." Dallas says, pointing at each of them.

"Cool. Uh... It was nice meeting you. Well, see ya." Ally tries to leave. Not that she doesn't like those guys or anything, but she isn't at the skate park to make new friends. It's not a _friends_ park. It's a _skate_ park.

"Woah, woah, woah." Trent pulls her back. "Are you waiting for your brother, or something?"

Ally looks at him strangely. "I don't have a brother."

"Your cousin, then?" Ethan tries.

"Nope." She shakes her head.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Elliot asks her.

She gives them a 'are you kidding me?' look. "I'm here to skate."

Dez starts laughing. He stops once he sees Ally's glare. "But you're a girl."

"Really? I didn't notice!" Ally replies as sarcastically as she can.

"What? Really? I thought you would. I mean, you're what? Sixteen? I think you should've noticed by now." Dez tells her, obviously not catching her sarcasm.

"Dude, that was sarcasm." Ally rolls her eyes.

"Hey, what's going on, here?" Austin asks, finally noticing his friends stopped watching his performance. He notices Ally standing infront of him. "Wait, what- You again?!"

"Gee, way to make someone feel welcomed." She mutters under her breath.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asks the small brunette.

"Umm... I don't know... Why am I at a skate park with my skateboard? Oh wait, I know! I came to skateboard! Now can you all please leave me alone so that I can skate in peace?!" She starts leaving, when she's pulled back once again. By Austin this time. She lets out an annoyed sigh. "What?"

"Girls don't ride skateboards. It's a guy thing. So let us do some really skating and go back to your dancing classes or whatever where you came from."

"Really? Dancing classes? Why don't _you_ try it? You and your little crew seem perfectly fit for that." She fires back.

"Well, I bet we'd be better than you if we tried it!" Dez exclaims, trying to make a point. Not gonna happen.

Ally rolls her eyes. "I bet you would. Now, let me show you some real skateboarding skills. 'Cause Blondie, what you did back there was what I learned when I first got on a skateboard... in third grade." Ally tells Austin before walking toward the ramps, leaving Austin with his jaw clenched.

"Careful!" Dallas calls. "Wouldn't want to break a nail!"

The guys start laughing as Ally rolls her eyes. She turns around and glares at them, then her eyes land on Dallas. "Watch me."

* * *

**There you go! They met! Spoiler for the next chapter: Ally's lie about her going to Sonic Boom to see her dad gets her in trouble.**

**Uh oh... What will happen? Stay tuned! :)**

**Reviews are kinda cool, guys ;)**

**By the way, if you didn't already, I'd appreciate it if you guys would go read my one-shot against bullying. I posted it this morning. It's called Victim.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	3. The Punishment

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update (I know some authors take more time than that, but I usually update at least every two days or three). I was busy over the last few days, so I didn't get a chance to write at all. I knew what I wanted to write, but I really didn't have the time to write it down and make it good.**

**By the way, I'd like to give a shout out to Alexia (guest) who reviewed on chapter one (I only saw it two days ago, though... The reviews sometimes happen to come in later than when they got sent) and said that I should do a competition where Mitchell and a friend of Ally's who's a girl would come and compete. Believe it or not, but I had the exact same idea for a later chapter. Good job! :) The ending of this chapter is sort of like an introduction to the idea.**

**By the way, this chapter doesn't have a lot of action, actually. I'm sorry if those first chapters bored you, but the story really takes of in the next chapter. I promise it'll get better.**

**I also apologize for switching P.O.V.s so much. I'll try to make it more convenient.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Saying Ally isn't good would be a lie. But saying she's good would ruin my image. So...

"You're not _that_ good." I lie.

"Really?" Dez asks. I nudge him as I notice Ally's smirk growing. "Ow! Y-Yeah, you're not _that_ good."

"Oh, come on! What I just did was ten thousand times better than what you did earlier." She tells me.

"I-I was just warming up. You didn't see me in competitions." I argue.

"Sure... Tell me when there's one. I'll gladly enjoy watching you humiliate yourself by doing moves that even four years old can do."

I roll my eyes. "At least I'm not a show-off who can't seem to get over herself." I tell her pointly.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"And I'm not a jerk who can't admit that girls can do what boys can!" I fire back.

"Because that'd be a lie! And I'm not a liar!"

I roll my eyes. "You just lied in my face by telling me that I wasn't good!"

"It wasn't a lie!"

"Guys, why can't you just-" I cut Ethan (or is it Elliot?) off.

"You, shut up!" I snap at him. I turn back to What's-His-Face. "Listen, I don't know what your deal is, but shut the hell up! Can't you see that girls can do stuff too? You're just a sexist jerk who has too much ego to admit that. What are you scared of? Losing your so-called popularity because you admitted that girls could be as good as guys at some stuff? Well, guess what? Popularity isn't about being cool. It's about being yourself and still manage to be popular."

"Says the girl who seems to have a double life." Elliot (or is it Ethan?) says.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, confused.

"We saw you, this morning. You were wearing a dress. Then you went to the bathroom and changed in what you're wearing, right now. But we also saw you exit the school, this afternoon, and you were wearing the same dress as this morning." Trent explains.

"What, are you stalking me, or something?"

"That's not the point. You shouldn't give us a speech about being ourselves if you can't even be yourself infront of your own parents." Austin decides to butt in. Seriously, I just can't stand him.

"Who said anything about my parents? You don't know, maybe I was going to a... meeting." I tell them, trying to make it sound believable.

"Sure... Let me tell you something, you're a very bad liar." Ethan (Elliot? Someone please help me) tells me.

"Ethan's right." Austin says. Okay, when I said I wanted someone to help me, I meant beside Austin. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Back at the Dawson's household, Ally's mom is on the phone with her husband.

"Hello?" Lester answers.

"Have you seen Allyson? She was meant to come home ten minutes ago." Penny tells him.

"How would I know where she is? I haven't seen her since last night."

"What? But she said she was going to the store!" Suddenly, something clicks in Penny's mind. "She went to find a skate park. We were arguing about it just before she left. She probably lied to go find one."

"Just wait for her. When she'll come back, punish her. She doesn't have the right to lie to her mother. That is not accepted in our house."

"I agree. Well, I'll see you when you get here."

"See you there."

Penny hangs up and sighs. The only thing she can do for now is wait for Ally to come back home.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I look at my watch. 7:15. Shit! I was supposed to be home at 7:00!

"Shit..." I mutter and pick up my skateboard.

"What's wrong, Cinderella? It's almost midnight and you have to come back home before your evil step-mother punishes you?" Austin asks sarcastically and his friends snicker.

"Pretty much." I say and start my way home, leaving them with confused looks.

I ride as fast as I can to my house and run to the door as soon as I reach the driveway.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally showing up." Mom says, arms crossed, as I open the door.

"Uh... Hey, mom." I close the door, preparing myself for a long and boring speech.

"Don't 'hey, mom' me. You've lied to me! Your own mother!" I sigh and go sit on the couch. Here comes the speech. "I trusted you! I thought you were responsible enough to make the right decisions. I thought you were mature enough to listen to me when I tell you that you can't do something. This isn't how I raised you!"

"No, because you didn't raise me at all! All you ever did was tell me what to do and what not to do! You never let me live my life on my own! You were making all the decisions for me, whether I liked it or not. Stop making me do thing I don't want to do!" I shout at her.

"Don't take this tone with me, young lady!" She yells, pointing a finger at me.

"You're using it too."

"I can, because I am your mother!"

"And I'm your daughter! Don't you see how stupid that argument is?!"

"That's it. Go to your room! NOW!"

"Whatever." I pick up my board and start walking up the stairs.

"Give me your skateboard."

I stop. "What?"

"Give me your skateboard. I will give it back to you when you'll prove me that it's worth it."

"What?! But mom, you'll never give it back! You never supported me skateboarding!"

"I know. But I will give it back once you'll behave like a real lady, I promise." She says, taking my board.

I roll my eyes. "Never gonna happen."

"Then, you'll never get your board back."

I groan loudly and run upstairs, slamming the door as I get to my room. I should've expected this. She saw an opportunity to take away my skateboard and she took it. Gladly.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and open it, seeing a text from Brooke, my best friend from California. She was the only other girl who liked skateboarding that was in my school.

(_Ally_/**Brooke)**

**'Hey, guess what! :D'**

_'What?'_

**'I asked you to guess! Now guess!'**

_'You're... famous?'_

**'Nope! I'm coming to Miami! My dad has an important meeting for who-knows-what and I get to come with him! I'll be able to participate to the skateboarding contest!'**

_'Skateboarding contest?'_

**'You didn't know? There's a huge skateboarding contest in Miami, this weekend! Everyone wants to participate and the winner wins 200 bucks!'**

_'Cool! I'm in! Get ready to lose ;) Hey, do you think Mitchell could come too? He'd stay at my house, don't worry ;)'_

**'I just asked my dad. He said it's fine by him :) This is gonna be awesome!'**

_'How long will you be staying for?'_

**'A week! Isn't that cool?!'**

_'Cool?! It's awesome!'_

**'Well, I gotta go, my dad wants me to start packing. I'm coming tomorrow!'**

_'See you then :)'_

**'See ya! ;)'**

If you haven't noticed, Brooke is a very happy person. She's one of a kind, you could say. She LOVES skateboarding, but is really into fashion and all that girly stuff. She's really nice, but can be a bitch if you ever mess with her. Just like me, she hates being underestimated just because she's a girl. We've been best friends since kindergarten, and promised to stay in contact, even though I moved. She also knows Mitchell since he's the same age as us.

Suddenly, something clicks in my mind. My mom took my skateboard away. The contest is this weekend. So, I have four days to get it back. And for that, I'll have to act girly *shudders*. Wish me good luck.

* * *

**Here you go! :)**

**Next chapter, Trish, Cassidy, and Kira get in the story! Hmm... I wonder what will happen... Mitchell and Brooke are also going to appear in next chapter. I'm serious when I tell you this: The story begins for real in next chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, guys! It's very appreciated :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	4. New friends

**Hey! New chapter! Yay! This chapter is pretty long, and I hope you'll like it :)**

**Who's excited for Beach Clubs and BFFs? I am!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I sigh as I enter the school, the next day. I still have no friends, and I'm scared to be considered a loser.

I walk up to my locker, only to realize that three girls are talking right next to it, blocking the access.

I clear my throat. "Excuse me, that's my locker."

They all turn to me. "Oh! Sorry, we didn't know it was used."

"It's fine." I tell the strawberry-blonde girl who jumped out of the way. "I'm new, that's why. I got here yesterday." Why am I even bothering talking to them? I usually try to not talk to those kind of girls. Well, they seem like it. You know... Cheerleaders? Yeah, they seem like it. But they have an actual fashion sense. Well, I think so, since I'm not really into that stuff.

"Oh! You're the new girl the guys were talking about?" A latina asks.

"I guess. I'm not really sure, considering there's a lot of guys here."

"Oh! How stupid of me! I forgot to introduce us. I'm Cassidy." The strawberry-blonde says. She then points to the latina. "That's Trish, and that's Kira." She points to a black-haired girl.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ally."

"So... what do you like to do?" Kira asks me.

"Umm... Skateboard."

"Really? Isn't that like a guy thing?" Trish asks.

I roll my eyes. "I don't believe in that stuff. I totally destroyed that Austin guy, yesterday."

"Austin?!" They all exclaim.

"Uh... Yeah. What's wrong?"

"He's like our skateboarding champion, here. You can't mess with him, he's like a god!" Trish exclaims. "Well, he thinks he is."

I chuckle. "More like a god...amn asshole."

"Shh!" They all hiss.

"Oh, come on! I'm not scared of that jerk!"

"Ally, we know Austin! He was totally pissed with you, last night!" Cassidy exclaims.

"Really, how do you know that?"

"I'm his sister."

"Oh." I wince. "Sorry."

She chuckles. "It's fine. But here's an advice: Don't mess with him. Especially when it comes to skateboard."

"Whatever."

"Are you participating to the competition, this weekend?" Kira asks me.

"I want to, but my mom took my board away from me." I roll my eyes.

"How are you supposed to get it back?" Cassidy asks me.

"I have to act... girly." I shudder at the word.

The three girls share a knowing look. What am I missing?

"We can help you." Trish tells me.

"How?"

"We'll make you girly! We're experts at that stuff! Trust me, you'll get your board back before this weekend."

"Uh... Thanks. You don't have to do that for me. I mean, we just met, didn't we?"

"Oh, trust me." Cassidy tells me. "I'm sure we'll become very close friends."

"Hey, Cass." A voice says behind me. I turn around, only to come face-to-face with the blonde devil himself. "Wait, you again?!" He exclaims once he sees me.

"Hey, bro. What's up?"

"Why were you talking to... her?!" Gee, thanks.

She shrugs. "She's nice." Well, I see that they really don't seem to get along by the look she's giving him.

"Nice?! She's a bitch!"

"Wow, you sure know how to make a girl feel special, Blondie." I tell him sarcastically.

He glares at me. "I wasn't talking to you."

I roll my eyes. "But I was."

"Really? Talking to yourself? Wow, shorty, I knew you were sick in the head, but I didn't know it was _that_ bad!"

I glare at him. "I meant I was talking to you."

"Whatever."

"Listen, Austin." Cassidy butts in. "You may not get along with her, but I do. And nothing you do will stop me from being friends with her."

"Whatever. As long as she doesn't stand in my way."

"What do you think I am? A dog, or something?"

"More like an annoying puppy. You're too small to be a dog."

I swear, if looks could kill, he'd be dead. "Right, so _you're_ the dog! 'Cause you're tall, have bad breath, and growl a lot. I'm pretty sure you bite too. Well, I gotta go. Bye, dogs!" I wave at the guys with a fake smile and walk away, the girls following behind.

"Ally, how did you learn to talk back like that?!" Kira asks me.

"Yeah, that was pretty amazing!" Trish joins in.

I shrug. "Natural talent, I guess."

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Dogs? Seriously?!" Dallas exclaims.

"Yeah, what the hell?!" Ethan agrees.

I ignore them, focusing on Ally, who's walking away.

"Austin? Hey, are you there?" Elliot asks me, waving his hand infront of my face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Come on, let's get to class." I tell them, walking the opposite direction Ally and the girls went to.

"Dude, are you alright?" Dallas asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tell him. No words can explain how I'm feeling, right now. I don't know how I'm feeling myself.

* * *

After school, I decide to go straight home. I don't feel like skateboarding. Especially with Ally most likely being there.

"I'm home!" I yell as I walk through the front door.

"No need to yell, I'm right here." Cass tells me from the living room, which is connected to the front door.

"Oh. Where's everybody?"

"Mom and dad are at work, Sarah is at her friend's house for two hours or so, and Jake is at daycare." She tells me. Sarah is our eight years old sister, and Jake's our four years old brother.

"What about Dannie?" I ask her. Danie's our thirteen years old cousin. Her parents died two years ago, so we took her in. She's like a sister to me.

"Book club."

"Alright. So, we have the house all to ourselves for another two hours?"

"No friends of yours, Austin. Kira, Trish, and Ally are coming."

I groan. "Why Ally?"

"Because she has trouble with her mom and the girls and I need to help her."

"What kind of trouble?" I perk up in interrest. This could tell me a bit more of why she seems to have a double life. Not that I care about her, or anything.

**Cassidy's P.O.V.**

Should I tell him? I mean, Ally didn't tell us if she wanted it to be a secret or not. But on the other hand, she hates Austin. I don't think she'd want him to know about her problems with her mom.

A knock on the door saves me from answering Austin's question. I jump up and open the door, hoping to see Ally on the doorway. It is. Thank god.

"Hey, Ally! Come on in." I open the door wider, letting her in.

"Shorty." Austin... greets her, I guess.

"Blondie." She spats back.

"Okay... Let's go to my room." I tell her, breaking their glaring contest.

"Alright." She says and I lead her upstairs to my room.

"So, this is my room. That door over there is my bathroom," I point to the door on the left, "and that one is my closet." I point to the door on the right.

"You have your own bathroom? Why?"

"It keeps Austin and I from fighting every morning."

She nods. "Oh."

"Our parents are hardly ever home, so they think giving us everything we want is a way to make up for it." I explain.

Ally's P.O.V.

She seems to think parents never being home is normal. Aren't parents supposed to be there for their children? I mean, my parents and I don't really get along, but at least I know deep down that they're here for me.

"Do you like it?" I get myself to ask her.

"What?"

"Do you like it? You're parents never being home?"

She shrugs. "Not really, but I'm used to it, I guess."

"What's their job?"

"They own Moon's Mattress Kingdom. I guess you could say they have a lot of money. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your parent's job?"

"My dad owns Sonic Boom, and my mom's a famous author."

"Really? Who is she?"

"Penny Dawson."

"Really? Penny Dawson? The Penny Dawson... She's your mom? The one who took your skateboard away from you?"

I nod. "That's the one."

"Danie loves her books."

"Who's Dannie?"

"Oh, my cousin. Though we treat her like another sister."

I sigh. "I think you need to fill me in with your family."

"Okay." She sits on her bed and I join her. "Sarah's my eight years old sister. She likes sports and is on the basketball team. Jake's my four years old brother. He likes cars and all that stuff four years old like, I guess. Austin's my fraternal twin brother-"

I cut her off. "Wait, Austin's your twin?"

She nods. "Yup."

"Do you... get along with him?"

She shrugs. "Sometimes. I mean, we have our fights, like every siblings, but he's still my brother. I kinda have to love him, you know?"

"I guess... I'm an only child, so I wouldn't know."

She nods in understanding. "Anyway, Dannie's our thirteen years old cousin. We took her in two years ago, because her parents died in a car crash. Our dads were brothers. She likes reading, she plays piano, and is a bit shy, though really loud when you get to know her."

"Is that it?"

"Uh... I guess."

"No other siblings that could burst through the door anytime?" I ask her, just as her door opens, revealing a girl that looks like an older version of Cassidy. "Like her?"

"Hey, Cass!"

"Oh, Ally, this is Emily. Em, this is Ally."

"Nice to meet you." She smiles at me.

"You too." I smile back awkwardly.

"Well, I'll leave you girls alone." She closes the door.

"Okay... Who was that?" I ask Cass.

"My sister. She's seventeen. I guess I forgot about her." She says like it's no big deal.

"How could you forget your own sister?"

"You'll see once you meet the others. Trust me, our family isn't like the others."

"Okay..." I trail off awkwardly.

"Cass! Trish and Kira are here!" I hear Austin yell from who-knows-where.

"They know where's my room!" Cass yells back. A few seconds later, Trish and Kira are in her room.

"Hey, guys! Ally, ready for your transformation?" Kira asks me.

I groan. "I really hate this."

"Hey, it's either that, or no skateboard." Trish tells me.

I sigh in defeat. "Fine. Make me as girly as you want. Anything to get my baby back."

"Your baby?" Cass asks with a chuckle.

"My skateboard."

"Oh." She nods and walks over her make-up table. "Kir, do you have everything?"

"Yup. I went to the mall with Trish and we got everything."

"Uh... What, exactly?" I ask them.

"Clothes, make-up, shoes, and hair dye." Kira lists.

"Hair dye?" I ask.

"Yup. 'Cause honey, this," she points to my messy ponytail, "isn't cutting it."

I sigh. "Fine. But if I don't get my board back in time for the contest, I'll kill you all."

"Alright. Well, let's get started!" Trish says and the three girls attack me. Oh, boy...

* * *

Two hours later, the girls let me go. I walk over Cass' mirror and gasp.

"I-Is that me?" I ask myself more than them. My brown hair now have blonde tips, along with a few blonde highlights. My worn out jeans and sweater have been replaced by blue skinny jeans and a... I guess you could say cute shirt. My nails are done and Trish painted them blue. My over-used black converse are replaced by black wedges.

"Goodbye tomboy Ally, hello girly Ally." Kira says, high-fiving Trish and Cass.

"You girls... are miracle workers."

"Oh, you're too kind." Cass giggles.

Suddenly, screams are heard.

"What's that?" I ask them.

Cass sighs. "The monsters are home."

* * *

**Done! So... what do you think? Tell me in a review! I need four more to get to 100 reviews! In four chapters! That's a record, guys! :D**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	5. Old Best Friend Meets New Friends

**Hey! Chapter 4! Yay! :D I reached 140 reviews! Oh my god, thank you guys SO MUCH!**

**Anyway, I just want to clear something up: The story IS about the guys being all sexist jerks, and Ally struggling with making her place as a tomboy, since no other girls are really like her. Or so they think... Her parents not approving of her skaterboarding is also a part of this story, and her dad doesn't approve either, he's just not as much in the story as her mom. I know some of you think the guys are so sexist that it's almost unreal, but trust me, some guys are really like that. It's just the sad truth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean by 'the monsters are home'?" I ask Cass.

"Come with me and you'll see." She tells me, walking out of her room. I follow her and the girls downstairs, only to see three kids fighting.

"Jake! Give it back!" The oldest girl shouts at the little boy.

"Never!" He giggles and starts running, only to be stopped by the second girl.

"Jake, you don't want me to give you the hole, now, do you?" She asks him.

He shakes his head in fear and gives her the book. She gives it to the oldest girl, who runs upstairs.

"What's the hole?" I ask the girls.

"A trick she learned when she was younger. She squeezes your shoulder, which hurts a lot. You feel weak in the knees and instantly give her what she wants so that the hurt would go away." Cass explains.

"Who taught her that?" I ask her. She looks pointly at Austin, and I understand instantly who did.

"Hey, she needed some defense if she ever got bullied by the kids at school." He defends himself.

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As Ally comes downstairs, I freeze on the spot for a second, before recovering. What happenned to her?! Where's the tomboy Ally I met yesterday? Because that's not my- Erm, the Ally everyone knows. That's a girly girl that I never thought I'd see Ally look like.

"Well, I better go. Thanks again for the help, guys." Ally tells Cass, Trish, and Kira.

"Do you need a ride?" I hear myself say. Why did I say that?!

"What?" She asks me in confusion.

"Uh... I said... Do you feel the... bite?" I try.

"Uh... Blondie, are you alright?" She asks me.

"I'm fine." I chuckle nervously. "Never been better."

She looks at me suspiciouly before looking back at the girls. "Well, see you guys tomorrow!"

"See ya!" The three girls respond and she closes the door behind her. Cass and her two friends turn to me.

"Nervous, Austin?" Cass teases.

"W-What are you talking about?" Damn, I stuttered.

"Austin, come on! You're my twin! You were totally undressing Ally with your eyes, a minute ago."

"No, I wasn't! I was just shocked by the sudden... makeover."

"Sure." Trish says sarcastically.

"It's true!" I argue. "Whatever, I'm going to my room." I tell them and go to my room. I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling.

I hate Ally. It's not a sudden change of looks that'll make me change my mind. She's still the same bitch too sure of herself I met yesterday. There's no doubt about that.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"I'm home!" I yell as I close the door.

"In the kitchen, honey!" My mom calls back. I take a deep breath and make my way to the kitchen. _No turning back, now_. My mom turns around and gasps once she sees me. "Allyson, is that you?! What happenned?!" She asks in awe.

"I tought a makeover could be a good change." I shrug casually. _Don't forget to act girly! _"What do you think, mother?" _Being polite could only help._

"Oh, I think it's great! Oh, Brooke and Mitchell got here about ten minutes ago. She's unpacking in the guest room next to your room, and he's in the guest room infront of your room." She tells me. Brooke! Mitchell! I totally forgot about them!

My eyes grow wide and I run upstairs, bursting in the guest room. Brooke turns to me in surprise. Her eyes grow the size of plates once she takes a look at me.

"Ally?! Man, Miami changed you!" She exclaims.

"Brooke!" I run over her and we do our handshake (neither of us is big on hugs, to be honest). "Dude, it feels like I didn't see you for so long, and it's only been what? Three days?"

She nods. "Yup."

Suddenly, Mitchell runs in. "What happenned?! I heard screaming!" He exclaims in alert.

"Mitch!" I exclaim and he runs over me, hugging me tightly. "Mitch... Personnal space needed."

He let me go. "Sorry. I just missed you, Ally. California isn't the same without you."

"I know. Same here."

He looks at me up and down. "Gosh, Ally, what happenned? Where's the tomboy Ally I know?"

I roll my eyes. "Mom took my skateboard away from me. She told me the only way I'd get it back is for me to act like a lady. Her words, not mine. So my new friends helped me and turned me into a girly girl." I explain.

"Wait, you already made new friends?" Brooke asks me.

I nod. "Yup. But don't worry, you're still number one."

She smiles in satisfaction. "Good. Now, fill me in. What happenned since you got here?"

I tell them everything. Austin and his dogs, Cass, Trish, Kira, the skate park... Well, that's pretty much it.

"Kids, dinner is ready!" My mom says from the kitchen (lucky guess, I don't really know).

The three of us go to the dinning room, where my parents are already sitting. We all eat in silence, until my mom clears her throat loudly. We all look at her in confusion.

"Allyson, I spoke with a friend of mine, and we both think you and her son would go well together. We are having dinner with them, tomorrow night." She tells me. I choke on my chicken, and Mitchell taps me in the back to un-choke me (is that even a word?). I drink some water and look at her with watery eyes.

"What?" I ask, my voice raspy from choking. "You're setting me on a date with a guy I never met?"

"Oh, don't think like that, dear!" She smiles at me. I fight the urge to glare at her and put a fake smile on my face. "Think of it as... a new person in your life! You like having new friends, don't you?" The look in her eyes... it seems like she's daring me to agree with her.

I shrug. "I guess..." _GIRLY, ALLY! You have to act girly!_ "I mean, yes, of course."

"Great! So tomorrow, as soon as you come back from school, go get ready. We have to meet up with them a six o'clock. And don't forget to dress fancy. Those people are also rich, so you can't mess with them, or we'll get bad publicity. We need to keep our image straight." My dad tells me. Oh, so he'll be there too? Just great! (UGH!)

"Your parents talk like they're famous, or something." Brooke whispers to me. I nod in agreement, fighting the urge to laugh.

Suddenly, something flashes in my mind. "What about Brooke and Mitch? Are we going to leave them alone here?"

"They're old enough. I think they can handle themselves. We'll only be gone for a few hours." My mom tells me. There goes my chance to avoid that stupid dinner. I guess I'll just have to go.

* * *

"Hey, Ally! Wanna go to the mall with us?" Kira asks me after school as her, Cass, and Trish get to my locker.

"Sorry, I wish I could. My parents are setting me up with some guy I don't even know. Apparently, he's the son of my mom's friend, or something like that." I roll my eyes.

"Do you have to dress fancy? We could help you!" Trish offers.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in relief. "I thought I'd have to ask you girls."

"Do you have a dress?" Cass asks me.

"Yeah. It was in the stuff you bought me. By the way, you didn't need to buy me so much!"

"Think of it as a late birthday present." Trish tells me.

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Come on, let's get this over with." I tell them and we start our way to my place.

When we get there, we go straight to my room. Kira starts doing my hair, Trish my make-up, and Cass my clothes.

"How do you want your hair? Straight or curly?" Kira asks me.

"Straight."

"Alright."

Suddenly, my door opens, revealing Brooke. "Hey, Ally- Oh, hi." She says once she sees the girls.

"Hey. Brooke, these are my friends Trish, Kira, and Cassidy. Guys, this is my best friend from California, Brooke." I introduce them.

Brooke nods at them. "Nice to meet you." She turns to me. "Ally, I was wondering if you knew what time the competition's held."

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Oh, I know!" Cass exclaims. "It's at ten in the morning."

"How do you know?" She asks her.

"My twin brother's entering the competition. He's been practicing for weeks. Maybe months."

"Hmm... New competition... Cool." She says. Then, she grabs my arm and drags me out of my room, ignoring the girls' protests.

"Ow! Let it go, Brooke!" I exclaim, her grip on my wrist being a bit too tight.

"Oops, sorry." She let it go.

"What's wrong?"

"You can't hang out with that Cassidy chick! Her brother's competition! You can't get along with competition, or his relatives! They'll use your trust against you!" She exclaims. Have I ever mentionned that Brooke is _very_ competitive?

"Brooke, relax! I hate her brother, whether I get along with his sister or not."

"But what tells us that he didn't force her into being friends with you to manipulate you?"

"Oh, come on!" I roll my eyes. "You're being a drama queen."

"No, I'm not! Anyway, don't say I didn't warn you." She tells me and goes to her room. I stare at her door in wonder.

What if she was right?

* * *

**Bam! Just in time for school! Speaking of which, I really have to go.**

**I'll give you this for next chapter: The guy she's set up with isn't Austin. Hmm... I didn't write it yet, but I know what I want to write.**

**Please keep up with the reviews! I love them!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	6. Blind Date

**Hey! It's snow day, so I thought 'Why not update?'**

**Anyway, I got a lot of reviews wondering why I didn't choose Austin for Ally's date... I was expecting it, to be honest. But I'm pretty sure you'll be happy with how it'll turn out. I know most of you are waiting for Auslly to happen, but this chapter is... the beginning of it. Yeah, let's go with that. But there's still a lot to go through before it happens. I hate the stories where they hate each other om the first chapter and start going out by the third chapter. I think it has to be like it'd be in real life. So, that's why I'm slow with the Auslly process. But we're getting there, don't worry :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Allyson, this is my friend Lucy, her husband Robert, and their son Oliver." My mom introduces them.

I nod at them. "Nice to meet you."

"You too! Your mother told me a lot about you." Lucy tells me. Good to know.

"Alright, Allyson and Oliver, you'll sit at that table, over there. Us adults will eat here." Robert points to two different tables a few meters appart. Great, I'll be stuck alone with that Oliver guy (ugh!).

"Okay." Oliver says and goes sit at the other table. I guess I just have to follow him.

I sit infront of him and start playing with my fork.

"So..." He breaks the awkward silence. I look up at him, probably looking like I'm bored out of my mind (which I am). "What do you like to do in life?"

Easy. "Skateboard."

He chuckles. "Really? You don't seem like that kind of girl."

I look down at the dress I'm wearing: strapless red dress with matching high heels. I look up at him again. "Looks can be deceiving."

He chuckles again. "I see that."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What do you like to do?"

He shrugs. "I play drums in a band. We're still in the 'garage' state, but we're trying to make it."

I frown. "You don't seem like that kind of guy."

He shrugs. "Looks can be deceiving." He repeats my words.

"I guess... And... Your parents approve with that?"

"They don't know about that. They think I have chess club, after school, but it's band practice."

I think about what he said. What if I was hiding me skateboarding from my parents? What if I pretended I was going to dance classes, or something? I'd just have to change everytime I go out, but it'd be a way to be myself once my parents are not around, especially my mom.

"I should really do that too." I tell him.

"It's not always easy, you know. My parents could find out at any moment that I'm not a part of the chess club."

I shrug. "At least you get to do what you love."

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As I'm walking to the mall, I run into Kira.

"Hey, watch where you're- Oh, hey Austin." She says, getting up.

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's fine. Aren't you supposed to be with the guys?"

"How do you know?"

"Cass told me."

"Oh. And why aren't you with her? I thought she said she had to do something with you guys right after school."

"She did. We had to help Ally get ready for her date, but she's gone now." She explains.

"Wait, Ally had a date? With who?"

She shrugs. "It's a blind date she was set on by her parents. She wasn't really pumped into going to it."

"I bet she wouldn't. She'd have to dress up."

She rolls her eyes. "Austin, you don't know how much Ally's life can be complicated."

"Well, if Cass would stop keeping secrets and tell me, I'd know more about Ally's life."

"Well, I can't tell you either. I think the only person who should talk about that is Ally."

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Fine. Do you know where her date is?"

"Why?" She sends me a knowing look. "Are you jealous?"

I scoff. "Why would I be jealous? I hate her!"

She rolls her eyes. "Austin, come on! That might work with everyone else, maybe even yourself, but not with me."

"Kira, get it to your head! I don't and never will like Ally!"

"Whatever you say, Austin. But I'll be the one telling you I told you so when you'll marry her." She smirks.

"Oh, now you're just being plain crazy."

"Whatever rocks your boat." She says in a sing-song voice and starts walking away.

"Kira, wait!"

She stops and turns to me. "What?"

"Can you give me her number? It's for... a school project."

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I'm leaning on my hand, bored out of my mind. I look over at Oliver and see he's as bored as me.

"Did your parents force you to come here?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yup. What about you?"

"Yup. No offense, but I don't think our parents are great matchmakers."

He chuckles and nods. "I agree."

Suddenly, my phone vibrates next to my plate. I pick it up to see a text from an unknown number.

**Unknown**/_Ally_

**'Hey, I heard you're on a date... How's it going so far?'**

I frown and decide to text back, seeing this is probably someone I know.

_'Boring, and who are you?'_

**'Austin'**

_'Austin? As in Austin Moon? How the hell did you get my number?'_

**'I have my ways'**

_'I'm serious'_

**'Fine, Kira gave it to me'**

_'Why?'_

**'I thought I could try to save you from your date'**

_'How...?'_

**'I could... pretend to be your boyfriend? Just for the night! We'll 'break-up' tomorrow'**

_'Why would you do that?! You hate me!'_

**'I don't hate you... I just deeply dislike you'**

_'Sure... Alright, I'll do it. But just to save myself from dying... This is so boring!'_

**'Cool! Where are you?'**

_'Magic Cafe'_

**'Okay, I'll be there in ten'**

_'You better not try anything on me'_

**'No promises ;)'**

* * *

**What?! Done?! Hehe, I'm sorry! I wanted the whole Austin going on Ally's date to happen in next chapter. That's why this chapter is so short. I like writing shorter chapters and update more often more than writing longer chapters and leave you hanging.**

** I'm so excited to write next chapter, because like always, I have the whole thing planned in my head. I just didn't get the time to write it yet.**

**I told you Austin wasn't Ally's date! But hey, I never said he wouldn't interrupt it ;)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	7. Knight in Shining Armor

**Hey! New chapter! Yay!**

**November 29th. Do you know what that is? LAURA MARANO'S BIRTHDAY! Happy birthday, Laura!**

**Anyway, I just finished writing this chapter, like, two seconds ago, so I decided to post it. I would've finished it earlier, but we went to buy a Christmas tree and we decorated it. Getting into Christmas spirit :P**

**Warning: I probably won't update this weekend, 'cause we're celebrating my brother's birthday, and all my step-dad's family, along with my mom's family are going to be at my house, and I wouldn't want to be impolite, writing in my room all the time they're here, especially since I don't see my mom's side so much, since all of them live about two or three hours away.**

**Anyway, disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

_Come on, Austin! What are you doing?!_

It's been fifteen minutes and Austin still isn't here! He was supposed to be here five minutes ago!

"So... who was that texting you, earlier?" Oliver asks me.

"Uh... The guy that will save our night." I respond.

"Really? How is he going to do that?"

"He said he'll pretend to be my boyfriend so that I could get away from this, and hopefully you will too."

"Really? He offered to pretend to be your boyfriend? Does he have a crush on you, or something?"

I nearly choke on air. "What?! Austin?! No way! We hate each other since the day we met."

"Oh, really?" He smirks. "So he hates you, but he offers to help you by pretending to be your boyfriend. That's real hate, right here." He says sarcastically.

"We have a... complicated relationship."

"Oh, so it's a relationship, now?"

"I never said anything about that!"

"Neither did I." He says, raising his hands in surrender.

"Hey, Ally. Sorry, I'm late. I was stuck in traffic." Austin arrives and pecks my cheek. Woah, already too much! I glare at him and he just shurgs innocently.

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Austin, this is Oliver. Oliver, this is Austin."

"Nice to meet you." Oliver tells Austin.

"You too." He nods at him, then turns to me as I start talking.

"So, Austin, what's your plan?"

"What plan? I don't have a plan. The only plan I could have is for me to pretend to be your boyfriend, get you out of here, then go back to our normal lives. Or I could act jealous, break-up with you, you act like you're in a depression, your mom doesn't let you go to the competition this weekend because of your 'feelings being crushed', and everyone is happy."

"Or, instead of my mom not letting me go, she could feel bad about making me come here, give me my skateboard back, and I could go to the competition!"

"I think my plan is better. Wait, you don't have your skateboard? Why?"

"Long story short, I'm not girly enough for my mom, so she took it away from me until I start acting girly."

"That's why you've been acting so weird and dressing up girly! It makes so much more sense, now." He says. I nod.

"Wait..." Oliver speaks up. "If your mom wants you to act girly, wouldn't you having a boyfriend prove to your mom that you're girly enough?"

"You're making a point." I tell him.

"Woah woah, I'm not pretending to be your boyfriend more than a day. A day is enough." Austin protests.

"Come on, Austin! Please? This could help me so much!"

"But why would I help you? We both hate each other!"

"You're helping her now." Oliver points out.

"Whatever."

"Please, Austin? This could make up for you being ten minutes late."

He sighs and groans. "Fine. But not more than a week."

"Thank you!" I hug him, before realizing what I'm doing and awkwardly pull away, clearing my throat. "I mean... Thanks, dude." I hit his shoulder.

"Don't mention it... dude." He winks. I roll my eyes.

Oliver clears his throat. "Our parents seem to have noticed you, Austin."

We all turn around just in time to see my parents, Lucy, and Robert come to our table.

"Kids, who's this?" My mom asks Oliver and I.

"Uh..." Suddenly, I can't bring myself to introduce Austin as my boyfriend.

"I'm Austin. Ally's boyfriend." Austin decides to speak up, noticing my nervousity. He takes my hand to prove his point. I shoot him a look and he just shoots me a fake smile in response, but I gotta admit he's a pretty good actor, since my parents don't seem to notice.

"Boyfriend? Allyson, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." My dad says.

"Uh... We wanted to keep it a secret for a while. But when you guys set Oliver and I up, we thought we should tell you guys." I lie. Austin nods to support my point.

"Really? Well, it's nice to meet you, Austin. I guess you two can call off the date." My mom tells Oliver and I.

I nod. "Thanks. Well, I'm gonna go, now. See you at home!" I say and leave, not letting them say another word, Austin trailing behind me. When we get out, I turn to him. "Thanks for helping me. I don't know why you offered in the first place, but thanks."

"You're welcome. But I will think of something for you to help me with."

"I could help you with skateboarding. From what I saw, you could use some advice."

"You're still going on about that? I told you, I was just warming up!"

"Sure, you were." I tell him sarcastically and start making my way home. I notice he walks with me. "What are you doing?"

"My house is on that way too. Why walking alone when we could be two?"

I shurg. "I guess..." We walk in silence for a bit, before he breaks it.

"So, the girls keep telling me your life is complicated. What's so complicated? I mean, from what I saw since your first day here, you're having a pretty simple life."

I sigh. "My parents don't support me skateboarding. They say I should take dancing classes or something. They think I'm too much of a tomboy, and that a girl absolutely needs to be girly. They try to change who I am."

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I stay silent, not knowing what to say. Aren't parents supposed to support their children in who they are? Kira, Trish, and Cass were right. Ally's a lot stronger than what she seems.

"Wow." I end up saying. "I-I didn't know your life was like that."

She shrugs. "Not a lot of people know about that. Consider yourself lucky, Moon." She tells me, nudging me with her elbow.

I chuckle. "I will." We stay silent for a bit, when I decide to speak up again. "How to you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Well... Deal with your parents, and stay who you are, even though they don't approve?"

She shrugs again. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."** (A/N: I don't own that quote, but I think it's true)**

"Well, you're probably the most strongest girl I know, then."

She looks up at me. "Did the great Austin Moon just complimented me?" She jokes.

I chuckle. "Maybe. Consider yourself lucky, Dawson." I repeat her words from earlier.

She smiles and looks at me in the eyes. "I will."

**Ally's P.O.V.**

We walk for a few more minutes before I get to my house. I stop walking and look over at Austin.

"Thanks again. I know you don't want to do this, but I promise you it's not for long." I tell him.

"It's fine. And just to warn you, I might need you to do the same for me, someday. My parents are still waiting for me to bring a girl home." He winks and starts walking away.

"Wait, Austin!"

He stops and turns back to me. "What?"

"I'll need to play your girlfriend too?!"

"Maybe." He shrugs. "Is it such a big deal? I mean, I'm playing your boyfriend, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but you have your whole family. And Cass will know we're faking."

"We'll just have to get her not to tell anyone."

I sigh. "Alright. Well, gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"See ya, Cinderella."

I roll my eyes. "Dog."

"Ice princess."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You should know by now that I'm everything but a princess."

"Prince, then."

I roll my eyes. "Jerk."

"Shorty."

"Idiot."

"Tomboy."

"That's not an insult."

"That depends for who."

"Whatever, I gotta get inside, my cousin and my best friend are waiting."

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I turn around and walk down the driveway and open the door. I close it after me, take off my shoes, and watch Austin walk away by the window.

"Who was that?" I jump at the sound of Brooke's voice and quickly turn around.

"What? Oh, no one."

"Really? Because it seemed like a guy. Is he the one you were set up with?"

"Him? Oh, no. It's just Austin."

"Austin? You mean the jerk face you told me about, yesterday?"

"That's him."

"Why were you walking with him? Are you falling in love?" She asks me in a teasing tone.

"With Austin? I'll fall in love with him when pigs are going to fly."

"Isn't the expression 'when the pigs are going to have teeth?"

"Pigs already have teeth."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know? You went to the farm and opened a pig's mouth?"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, 'cause that's exactly what I want to do as soon as I see a pig. 'Hey, let's see if it's teeth are still there'! Yeah, totally something I'd think or say." I tell her sarcastically.

"Whatevs, Ally. Oh, and I want to meet that Austin guy. I want to meet my best friend's future boyfriend."

"Brooke, Austin and I will never go out! Get it through your damn head!"

"Ally, come on! It's like all those cliche stories. The guy and the girl hate each other, and then are forced to somehow spend time together, and fall in love in the process."

I think about how Austin has to be my fake boyfriend for the week, and how I might have to return the favor. Can we count that as being forced to spend time with each other? Nah... Austin and I will never like each other.

Ever.

* * *

**Hmm... They're starting to get along! Will hate turn to love? Maybe... Maybe not.**

**Reviews are awesome, guys ;)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	8. Dragging You In My Lies

**Hey! I'm baaaaack! It wasn't too long, I hope. I wrote a bit of this chapter each day, and I just finished it. Auslly's coming, guys! I'm sure most of you will be happy for this chapter, though Auslly will only become real later on. I still have to get them closer... Maybe start with them being friends? That could help, huh?**

**Okay, the first part is horrible, but I wanted to write more about the Moon family, so that's why it was there. It gets better throughout the chapter.**

**By the way, I just reached 10 000 views! Thanks to everyone who reads this story! I love you all :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As I get home, Jake's sitting on the stairs, which is right infront of the front door.

"Hey, Jake." I greet him as I shut the door and take off my shoes.

"Where were you?" He asks me directly, not even bothering to greet me back. Talk about rude.

"Uh... I was at the mall. Why?"

"You were supposed to pick me up from daycare, today."

"I told Cass I couldn't because I was with my friends."

"Well, she forgot."

"Well, it's not my problem." I tell him in the same tone. Don't get me wrong, I love all my siblings, but they can really get on my nerves, sometimes.

"Why are you mean to me?"

"I'm not mean, Jake." I tell him and try to go upstairs, but he blocks the way. "Jake, move!"

"Yes, you're mean! You're being all... snappy, and that's mean!"

"Snappy?"

"Yeah! You keep snapping at me."

"I didn't even snap at you!"

"I hate you! I don't even want you to be my brother!" He yells and runs upstairs. I hear his door slam a few seconds later. At the same time, I hear my heart break.

"Austin, what just happenned?" Cass asks me as she comes in the living room, where I'm curled up in a ball, hoping to go burn in hell. I make my little brother cry. I can't believe it. When he was born, I promised myself to protect him. What did I do? I made him cry!

"I don't want to talk about it." I tell her, hiding my face in a cushion.

"Austin, please tell me. I never saw you like this, before. And I heard Jake yelling. Did you two get in a fight?"

I nod. "He told me he doesn't want me to be his brother."

"Austin, he's four years old. They all say stuff like that at least once in their life."

"Still. I had promised myself to protect him from getting hurt. And I'm the one who hurt him."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, I'll do it. I'll go apologize."

"Okay, then."

I get up and go upstairs. I knock on Jake's door and get in, to find him crying on his bed. Heartbreak number two.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Go away, Austin."

"Jake, please. I feel really bad about this. I never meant to make you cry. I had promised myself to never make you cry, and I broke my promise. I'm sorry."

"You're just saying that so we can go back to being brothers."

"That's because I love my little brother. I mean, what would I do with only sisters? I'd be dying of boredom, don't you think? I need someone to play videogames and football with me. I need someone to complain about my sisters with. I need my brother."

"You could call one of your friends and do all the same stuff with them."

"Maybe. But it wouldn't be the same as with you."

He sighs. "Fine. But just so you know, I would've kept the girls if you weren't my brother."

I smile. "That's the Jakie I know."

"Don't call me Jakie... Austy."

I cover my ears. "Ahhh! No, not that nickname! Okay, fine! I won't call you Jakie as long as you don't call me Austy."

He giggles. "Deal."

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

It's wednesday. The competition's saturday. I need my skateboard! And fast! I have to go training. I went this morning with Brooke's board before school, but riding her board isn't the same as riding my own.

"I'm home!" I yell as I walk through the front door.

"Allyson, is that you?" Mom calls.

"Yup. I mean, yes!" I quickly correct myself.

"Will you be a dear and ask your boyfriend and his family if they want to come for dinner?"

My eyes grow wide. Austin's family?! We're not even together, and they don't know about that! What about Cass? And I've been clear to Brooke that I'd never go out with Austin. I told her that yesterday! Ugh, what am I going to do?

"Uh... Can I go to his house to ask him?"

"Alright. Come back for dinner at six."

"Okay! See you later!" I call and go back outside, jogging to Austin's house. I thank God for knowing Cassidy, or it'd be weird if I didn't have his number or even his adress. My mom would get suspicious. Then, I curse my mom for taking my skateboard away. If she hadn't done that, I wouldn't have to get Austin to pretend to be my boyfriend, I wouldn't have to act girly, and I'd have my board in time for the competition. Those are times like these where I really hate my mom... and my dad for agreeing to her decision.

When I get to the Moon's house, I take a minute to catch my breath before knocking on the door. A few minutes later, Cass appears in the doorway.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" She asks me in confusion. Damn it, now I have to tell her I came to see Austin.

"I have to see Austin. Now."

"Austin?" She asks in suprise. I nod. "Uh... Alright. Come in, I'll tell him to come here." She tells me before going upstairs. I get in, close the door, and wait for them to come down. A few minutes later, they both come back.

"Hey, Ally. What are you doing here?" He asks me.

Before I can answer, Cass speaks up. "I'll be in the study room if anyone needs me. Please try not to kill each other while I'm gone." She says, eyeing us, before walking away.

"She's getting suspicious, what are you doing here?!" He hisses as we sit down on the couch.

"My mom wants me to invite you guys to dinner." I tell him.

"You're kidding, right?" He asks me. I shake my head. He groans. "Ally!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything! What did you want me to tell her? That you weren't my real boyfriend?"

"That we were busy, maybe?" He says in a 'duh' tone. I slap my forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I ask myself.

"'Cause you're too dumb."

I glare at him. "Not helping."

He shrugs. "I'm just stating the truth."

"And that's why I hate you." I tell him. "Anyway, will you come or not?"

He sighs. "We will, but my parents won't be there. The only reason I'll do it is because it's my turn to cook and I don't want to. Is it okay with your parents if only me and my siblings come?"

I shrug. "I'll call my mom." I tell him while get my phone out and I dial my house's number.

"Hello?" My mom answers on the second ring.

"Hello, mother." I roll my eyes. There's limits at being polite, don't you think? But I'll do anything to get my board back. "Austin's parents are out, tonight. Is it fine if only he and his siblings come?"

"Yes, it's fine. I'll just tell the maid." I roll my eyes again. Would it be too much for her to know the maid's name? It's Kathryn! Gosh, it's not that hard!

"Alright." I count in my head the number of siblings I met. "He has five siblings."

"Five? Wow, that's a big family. Uh... Alright. I'll see you at home, Dear."

"See you there." I tell her before hanging up.

"Wow, you speak really differently when you talk to your mom." Austin states.

"When it comes to my skateboard, I'd do anything." I tell him.

"I see that. Will we have to talk like that too?"

"Nah... Just try and be polite."

"I'll tell them to behave."

"I'm more worried about you than about them."

He glares at me. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." He says sarcastically. "Well, let me get my siblings here so you can meet them officially."

"Alright."

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I go get everyone before going back to the living room.

"Alright. Guys, this is Ally. My... girlfriend." I settle with this term, knowing Jake won't be able to get his mouth shut at Ally's house. I look over at Cass and see her giving me a confused look. I shoot her an 'I'll explain later' look. She nods. "Ally, these are my siblings Jake, Sarah, Dannie, and Emily. You already know Cass."

"Yeah, and I met Emily, monday. And Cass has filled me in with everyone." She tells me.

I nod. "Alright." I turn to my siblings. Just so you know, Dannie's my sister. I don't like calling her my cousin. "Ally's parents invited us for dinner. They're pretty sophisticated, so please behave."

"Ally, are your parents rich?" Jake asks her.

"You could say that. Just so you know, you might think they speak a bit weird, but don't comment about it. You'll notice I'll talk like them once we'll get to my house, but it's only because my parents are a bit... weird. Alright? So don't comment on anything that could ruin Austin and I's..." She trails off, still not used to being my fake girlfriend, probably.

"Relationship." I finish for her.

"What he said." She points at me.

Jake looks at us suspiciously. "If you're a real couple... That means you two kiss, right?"

Ally and I both look at each other, our eyes growing wide. "Uh..."

"Yeah." I say. Ally gives me a panick look. I shrug in response, feeling panic take over me.

"Kiss, then." Jake says.

"WHAT?!" We both yell.

"I won't believe you two are together until you kiss."

What? No! No no no! All but that! I won't kiss Ally! Never!

"You heard the kid, guys. Kiss." Sarah says, crossing her arms, almost daring us.

"Austin, they won't believe it unless we do it." Ally whispers to me.

"I know, but I don't want to kiss you." I whisper back.

"Me neither, but we don't have any other choice."

I sigh and lean in until our lips touch. Even if my siblings are all staring at us, and that I'm kissing the girl I hate the most right now, one thing surprises me. Kissing Ally isn't that bad, after all.

"Do you believe us, now?" I ask them as we pull away. They all nod. "Awesome." We all go outside, I lock the door, and we start our way to Ally's house.

"So, 'lovebirds'. What's going on?" Cass asks as she joins us.

"Uh..." I glance at Ally. The tension between us is really intense and awkward.

"Well, you know how my parents don't approve with who I am, right?" She asks her. She nods as I tense up. No matter how much she gets on my nerves, no one should deal with not supportive parents. It just gets to me that she has to go through that. I know how it feels to feel like your parents don't even bother trying to _act_ like they appreciate having you in their lives, and what she's going through is kinda the same as for me. "Well, we thought maybe it'd be a good idea for me to have a boyfriend. It'd prove to my parents that I'm girly enough to have a boyfriend. Because, in my parents' mind, to get a boyfriend, you can't be yourself. You have to be girly."

"So... Austin agreed to be your fake boyfriend?" She catches on.

We both nod. "Exactly."

"Austin, I thought you hated Ally. Why are you helping her?"

"I don't hate her! Why do you people keep saying that?! I just _deeply dislike her._"

"That's the same thing."

"Whatever."

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I don't like Austin. I hate him, and I always will. That kiss didn't mean anything. Even if I would've felt something (which I didn't... Pft, nothing at all... Hehe), it wouldn't mean I like him. He's still the same sexist jerk I met two days ago.

I look up and notice we're right infront of my house.

"We're here!" I say as we walk through the driveway.

"This is a house? It looks like a small version of a mansion! How can you live in there?" Sarah asks me.

"Years of practice." I respond. "Come on, let's go." I say and walk to the door, the Moon family following.

"Are you ready?" Austin asks me as I'm about to open the door.

I nod. "There's no turning back, now."

* * *

**Bam! Cliffhanger! I just want to let you know... Who knows if Ally's thoughts on hers and Austin's kiss are true or if she's lying to herself? ;)**

**Please review! I love knowing what you guys think!**

**Who saw Mix Ups and Mistletoes? I love the song I Love Christmas! And who wants to kill Dez, right now?**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	9. The Dinner

**Hey! New chapter! Good news: I just reached 140 followers for this story! Thanks to every single one of you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As we get in Ally's house, a woman I recognize as Ally's mom greets us.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to our humble home. You may proceed to the living room, where Ally's best friend, my nefew, and my husband are waiting for you all." She tells us. Uh... English, please?

"Okay. Come on, everyone. I'll show you the way." Ally says and leads us to the living room, where a man I recognize as Ally's dad is sitting with two teenagers I've never met. "Guys, this is my father Lester, my cousin Mitchell, and my best friend Brooke." Ally introduces us. We exchange hellos and all sit down. Being Ally's fake boyfriend, I sit next to her. The tension from after our kiss seems to have disappeared during our walk from my house to hers.

"So, Austin, when did you and Ally meet?" Mr. Dawson asks me. Uh... HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO ANSWER THAT?! I'm not even her real boyfriend!

"Uh... Well, I first saw her at school, but we officially met at the s-" I cut myself off once I catch Ally's warning glare. "-I mean, Sarah's basketball practice." Yeah... That works.

"What?" Sarah asks. I nudge her. "Ow! Uh... I mean, yes!"

"Oh. Another girl who thinks she can do what boys can. Girls, you're girls for a reason. Leave sports like those for boys." He tells the girls, but mostly Ally and Sarah.

"Mr. Dawson, sorry if this offends you, but I think you're wrong." Sarah tells him, ignoring Ally's panicked looks.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, girls can do anything boys can do. You just have to give us a chance. You don't know, maybe we could surprise you."

"I don't think so." He says, getting up. "Well, I'll be in the kitchen. Dinner will be served shortly." He says and leaves.

Sarah turns to me. "Okay, what's with the lying?"

"Look, Sarah. My parents are as sexist as your brother, so don't even try to prove them wrong. It's not worth it." Ally tells her.

"Austin?" She turns, glaring at me.

"Sarah, you know I love you, but I just think girls can do what boys can. Sorry, but I think it's better not lying in your face." I tell her.

"Well, you're wrong. Your parents too, Ally. And we'll prove it. To all of you!" She says and fist pumps with Ally. Great, now she has my sister on her side.

* * *

"So, Austin, what do you like to do?" Ally's mom asks me when we're all set at the table.

"Skateboarding. I play a few other sports too, but mostly skateboarding." I tell her.

"Oh, so you like skateboarding." I nod, even though she said it more like a statement than a question. "Are you one of those creepy boys from the skate park?"

I chuckle. "Uh... I don't think so. I don't think Ally would've liked me if I was a creep." Ally gives me a 'I don't like you' look. I just smile at her in response, which she responses with by a roll of eyes.

"Good point. So, you're safe for my daughter?"

"Yes, of course." Answer polite smile here. She smiles back. Yes! Point Austin! Wait, why do I care? I don't! Oh no, Ally's craziness must be taking over me!

"Austin, are you alright, dear? You seem a bit... distracted, all of a sudden." Mrs. Dawson says.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine." I smile at her to prove my point. She nods and we all go back to eating.

* * *

My siblings just went home, but Ally asked me to stay for a bit to prove to her parents I'm not the kind of guy who doesn't even try to spend some time alone with his girlfriend. Her words, not mine.

So, that's how we ended up where we are right now, both sitting on Ally's bed, backs against the wall.

"So..." I start awkwardly.

"So..." She repeats.

"Have you been training for the competition?"

"Well, I've practiced one time with Brooke's board, but that's it."

"Talking about Brooke... Is every girl in California skateboarding, or something?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. Only us."

"Good, I thought you weren't so special anymore."

"Special? Me?" She raises an eyebrow.

I nod and smile. "In your own way." I joke.

She smiles and shoves me playfully. "Jerk."

Suddenly, I notice something on her wrist.

"What's that?" I ask her, pointing to the blue bracelet with a pink charm. I think it's a heart, but I can't see it fully.

Her eyes start watering as she begins to play with it. "It's my good luck charm. My grandma gave it to me. She was really superstitious. I thought it was ridiculous, until she gave this to me."

"What makes it so special?"

She takes a shaky breath. "When she gave it to me, I wore it just to please her. Then, it became a part of me. I never take it off anymore. The only day I took it off... It was for a swimming competition. Yes, before you ask, I used to swim."

"Why did you stop?"

"That day, I came home to find my dad there. He usually worked late at night, so I knew something was wrong." I notice she starts choking on her words. "My grandma... She was in a-a c-car crash. She died o-on the impact. I-I think it's my fault. I shouldn't have took the bracelet off. That's why she died. That, and she was on her way to see me swim when it happenned. I-If it wasn't for me, it w-wouldn't have happenned." By now, she's full-on sobbing. I awkwardly pull her into a hug, not knowing what else to do to comfort her. I'm not good with crying girls!

"It'll be okay, Ally... I'm sure it wasn't your fault. It wouldn't have happenned if it wasn't meant to be." I wince as she starts crying even more. _Wrong thing to say, Austin!_ "I mean... Don't blame yourself for it. Your grandmother's in a better place, now. I'm sure of it."

"T-Thanks, Austin." She pulls away and wipes her tears. "You can be pretty helpful when you want to." _Or when I have to_, I add to myself. "I'm sorry, you're probably weirded out by my sudden break down."

"It's fine. I'm the one who brought it up. I'm sorry." Wait, since when do I apologize to Dawson?! Next thing I know, pigs are going to fly.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Thursday. Still no skateboard. I'm about to have a break down, here!

It's currently 6:30 in the morning, and my curling iron just broke. I was halfway there! Great, now I have to wear my hair straight, which means twice more work, since half of it was already curled. While the straightener's warming, I start working on my make-up. I start with the eyeliner, which ends up in my eye. OW! Well, that's hurts! I go to the bathroom to get a wet clothe for my eye, when I trip over who-knows-what, landing on the floor. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

I get up and go back to my room. Screw my eye, screw my hair, screw everything! I'm going to dress as I want, and I'll buy myself a new skateboard if I have to!

I grab my hair brush, brush my hair until it's almost the same as it was at the start. I grab a pair of jeans, a random t-shirt, a blue sweater, and my old, worn-out, red skate shoes. I put them on and look at myself in the mirror. That's the Ally Dawson I know.

I look at my watch. 7:00AM. As if on cue, I hear the front door open and close. My mom's gone. Time for operation getting my skateboard back.

I run to Brooke's room and shake her lightly.

"Brooke! Get up!" I yell in her ear. She groans and opens her eyes.

"Ally, what's the hurry?" She whines.

"My mom is gone, I need your help to find my board!"

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." She says and gets up tiredly. I nod and go in Mitchell's room.

"Mitch! Get up! I need your-" I cut myself off when I see him already up.

"Help? Yeah, I heard you yell."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!" I tell him and grab his arm, dragging him out of his room to Brooke's.

"Alright. I'm sure it's in my mom's room. I'll look in her closet, you both look everywhere else." I tell them. They both nod and we go to my parents' room.

After about ten minutes later, I'm about to give up, when I hear Brooke squeal.

"I found it!" She exclaims.

"My board?!" I ask, getting up.

"Yup! It was under the bed. Here you go." She hands it to me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaim, hugging them both tightly. "Well, I'm gonna go practice for a bit. See you guys after school!"

I ride my board to the skate park, only to find someone else already there.

"Sup, Dog?"

He stops and turns around. He glares at me. "What are you doing here? Wait, you got your board back?"

"Nope. I found it in my mom's room. Well, technically, Brooke found it, but that's just a detail."

"So, you'll start being a tomboy again?"

"Yup. Girly Ally is long gone and will hopefully be earased from my memory very shortly. And good news; we don't need to act like we're dating anymore!"

"Wait, so I went to dinner at your house for nothing?"

I shrug. "Pretty much."

He scoffs. "You're unbelievable."

I sigh in annoyance. "Okay, what did I do, this time?"

He shakes his head. "Forget it." He grabs his board and walks out of the skate park. I watch him walk away, as confused as ever. What did I do?

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

Austin groans as he sits down at his table with his friends at lunch, that day. He couldn't get Ally off his mind all morning. Did she just wanted him to tell his siblings about them 'dating' so that she'd 'break up' with him the next day? Breaking off the deal just like that? That was a bitchy move.

"What's got you all grumpy, Austin?" Ethan asks the blonde.

"Just Bitchy Ally. You know how I agreed to fake-date her?" They all nod. "Well, she broke it off, this morning. She made me have dinner with her annoying parents for nothing! I bet she just did that to get me."

"Maybe she didn't do it on purpose." Elliot tries.

Austin scoffs. "Yeah, like that'd happen." He replies sarcastically. "She's such a bitch!" Suddenly, Dez starts laughing. "What's so funny? There's nothing funny about that!"

"Have you ever realized that you call her a bitch?" The redhead asks.

He nods. "Duh."

"And she calls you a dog. Get it? Dog... Bitch... A bitch is the female of a dog! Bitch and dog... Hehe, you two could be the perfect couple."

"We're not the perfect couple!" Austin exclaims, annoyed. "I hate her, she hates me. Simple as that."

Dez rolls his eyes. "Austin, I may not be the sharpest lightbulb in the pencil, but I know what I saw."

Austin rolls his eyes, not bothering to correct his friend. "Whatever."

* * *

**Bam! Done! I actually thought of what Dez said in the bus, yesterday morning. Don't ask why, I don't even know myself ;)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	10. Sleepovers

**Hey! We reached chapter 10, guys! It feels like I uploaded this story yesterday. Oh well, don't worry, there's still a lot to go through before this story ends. I'm sure a lot of you guys will be happy with this chapter. Well, the end, at least.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Dannie's P.O.V.**

"No way." I hear Cass' voice from outside my room. I decide not to pay attention to it and go back to my book.

"Yes way. Cass, the guys are coming over, and you can't do anything about it." I hear Austin reply.

"But the girls are coming tonight for a sleepover!"

"Go do it at one of the other girls' house."

"Why aren't you the one going somewhere else?"

"Because I'm the oldest."

"By six minutes."

"Still makes me the oldest."

"You really think I care about that?"

"You should."

I sigh in annoyance and get off my bed, opening the door with much more strenght than I thought I'd use. The knob slamming against the wall makes them both look in my direction.

"Will you two go bicker somewhere else? I'm trying to read and I can't do that with you two fighting right outside of my room." I tell my two cousins/siblings.

"She started it." Austin points at Cass.

"No, I didn't!" She protests.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Cass, you girls do the sleepover downstairs. Austin, you guys will be upstairs. If that doesn't work with the two of you, Cass, you'll do the sleepover at Ally's house or something."

She sighs. "Fine. I'll call the girls and ask Ally if we can do the sleepover at her house. There's no way I'm spending my friday night with those... Cavemen."

"Works for me." Austin smirks.

"Great! Now go away." I tell them. They both go to their room. I roll my eyes and close the door, going back on my bed. I swear, they may be older, but I really feel like the mom, sometimes.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

The phone ring and I run to the living room to get it.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Ally. It's Cass. I can't do the sleepover at my house, tonight. Austin's having a guys night, and he won the 'who gets the house' battle. Can we do it at your house?"

"Uh... Wait a second, I'll go ask my mom." I tell her and go find my mom in her office. "Mom, can I have a sleepover with my friends?"

"Here?" She asks. I nod. "I'm fine with it."

I smile. "Thanks!" I say and walk back to the living room while placing the phone back on my ear. "Cass, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"She said yes."

"Awesome! I'll call the girls to tell them about the change of place. See you tonight!"

"See ya!" I hang up and go back to my room.

"Who was that?" Brooke asks as I come back. I jump, not expecting her to be there, sitting on my bed.

"Cassidy. The girls are coming over for a sleepover, tonight. Wanna join?"

Her mood suddenly seems to change. "Nah, I'll just hang with Mitch, tonight. At least _he_ will be able to give me company, since you don't seem to give a damn about me being here." She says and starts walking away. I go after her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask her as we get to the guest room she's staying in.

"Nothing."

"No, that meant something. You're angry at me. What did I do?"

She stops and turns, glaring at me. I gotta admit, I'm taken aback by this sudden change of mood. "Don't act like you don't know."

"I'm not acting, I really don't know!"

"You've changed, Ally. You're not the same girl you were in California. You're dating some jerk, you're making new friends, and you seem to change from girly to tomboy every now and then. What happenned to you?"

"Okay, first, Austin and I aren't dating. He was helping me to get my board back, we both hate each other! Second, you don't own me, Brooke! What did you expect? That I'd stay a loner because only you had the right to be my friend? I'm not the kind to be a loner over moving. I'm not going back to California, get over it!"

"I know you're not coming back! And yes, I knew you'd make new friends! I just thought that I wouldn't leave your mind as soon as you met knew friends. Those girls... They're not your type! They're all girly and everything! Those aren't the type of friends you need!"

"What, 'cause you know better than me who I should or shouldn't be friends with? This is my life, Brooke. Not yours."

"You know what? I'll just go spend the rest of this trip at the hotel. I'll go join my dad, tonight." She says and starts packing her stuff, which isn't a lot since she kept pretty much everything in her suitcase. Only a few minutes later, she zips her suitcase and walks over me. "I'll see you tomorrow. Prepare yourself for the most _dangerous_ competition of your life." She treats and pruposely bumps in my shoulder on her way out.

"Is that a threat?" I ask her.

"No. It's a promise."

* * *

At 7:00 on the dot, the bell rings and I run to the door to get it. When I open it, Kira, Trish, and Cassidy are standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys, come on in." I greet them, stepping aside to let them in. I lead them to my room for them to put their stuff.

"Alright. What do we do first?" Kira asks.

"Pedicure!" Cass yells, rushing to one of her bags. She opens it to reveal about who-knows-how-many different shades of nail polish.

"Oh, god." I mutter as the girls start squealing.

"Come on, Ally! Lighten up! It'll be fun! Hey, we should ask Brooke if she wants to join! Where is she?" Cass asks me.

"Uh... She left. We got in a fight." I explain, looking down sadly.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Cass apologizes.

"I-It's fine."

We stay silent for a bit, until Trish breaks it. "I have an idea! We'll get your mind out of Brooke for the night, okay?"

I nod. "Alright, I guess..."

"Great! Now, come on! I'm going to make you the most pretty pedicure ever!" Kira tells me, leading me to the mattresses that were placed on the floor of my room for the girls to sleep on.

"So, Ally... How are things with you and Austin?" Trish asks me.

I nearly choke on air. "W-What are you talking about?"

"I heard you two got in a fight. What happenned?" Cass asks me. I give her a confused look. "What?" She asks innocently. "We're twins. We may not always agree, but we tell each other everything."

I sigh. "I don't know. I told him he didn't need to pretend being my boyfriend anymore, and he just became pissed. I don't know why."

"He said it's because we had to go to dinner with your parents for nothing. He thinks you did that on purpose."

"What on purpose?"

"Making him try to be nice and polite infront of your parents, which is really hard, then 'dump' him the next day." She explains, using air-quotes on 'dump'.

"_That's_ why he was so mad!" I slap my forehead. "I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not. Everyone makes mistakes, Ally." Trish tells me.

"Although, I have a feeling this isn't just about you regretting making Austin pissed." Kira says, still doing my pedicure (why do they put nail polish on their toes? It's pointless! With socks and shoes on, no one will see it anyway).

"What do you mean?" I ask her, confused.

"I think we all know what I mean."

"Uh... I don't." I point out as the three of them share knowing looks. Seriously, how many times will they do that?!

"You like Austin!" Trish exclaims.

"What?! No way, I-I don't!" I exclaim. Why would they think that?!

"Admit it, Ally. You've liked Austin from the start. You're just too scared to admit it to anyone, even yourself." Kira tells me.

"Guys, I don't like Austin." I tell them.

"Alright. Since you're obviously too caught up on your hate toward Austin to realize your true feelings for him, we'll have to help you." Trish tells me. "Close your eyes."

"What? No!"

"Just do it!" Cass snaps.

"Okay, okay!" I say and close my eyes.

"Imagine you kissing Austin." Kira tells me. "How do you feel?"

"Like a weirdo imagining to kiss an idiot." I reply.

She sighs. "Can you please be serious?!"

I roll my eyes (yup, I've done it so often that I can even do it with my eyes closed). "Fine."

"Maybe the kiss was too abrupt." Cass says. "Imagine you and Austin hugging."

"How do you feel?" Kira asks again.

"Normal, I'm not doing it for real."

"Ally!"

I open my eyes. "Guys, I can't feel something I'm imagining! It's not real!"

Trish rolls her eyes. "Did you not have a childhood?!"

"If you count moving in different cities every two years, yes I have. I've been playing with boxes all my young years." I reply.

"I thought you were from California." Trish asks in confusion.

"I am. But we always move around, then go back to California for about a year or so before moving again." I explain.

"So, you're not staying here permanently?" Kira asks sadly.

"My parents said this place is permanent. We'll only go back to California during holidays and stuff." I tell them. They all sigh in relief. I giggle (yes, I can't believe I actually GIGGLED! I guess those girls are rubbing off on me... Oh no).

"Anyway, going back to Austin." Trish says as I groan. "Can you at least say one good thing about Austin?"

"Uh... If he wasn't so sexist, I might would've been friends with him? And... he's pretty good looking, I guess." I shrug.

"Ooh, two compliments! We're moving in a positive direction!" Kira smiles as I roll my eyes.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"So, Austin, how are things with you and Ally?" Ethan asks. We just finished an air-hockey competition (guess who won? Me!) and right now, we're just chilling in the basement.

"Dude, there's nothing going on with me and Ally." I tell him.

"Cass told me you guys kissed." Dallas tells me.

"When did she tell you that?!"

"Austin, we're all friends with Kira, Trish, and Cass. We were talking, and you two came in the conversation." He explains innocently. "So, will you explain why you and Ally kissed?"

"We were just acting because Jake told us the only way he'd believe we were dating was if we kissed. But we were just acting like we were dating. None of that was true!"

"Feels great to dream, don't you think?" Ethan asks as the others nod.

I roll my eyes. "Come on, guys. Nothing's going on between me and Ally, and nothing ever will."

"Whatever, man. Just remember that we'll all be the ones at you guys' wedding, telling you 'I told you so'." Trent says. The others nod in agreement.

"Keep dreaming, guys." I tell them, rolling my eyes. Although I can't seem to ignore the knot forming in my stomach as I try to ignore any possibilities of ever dating Ally.

I mean, she'd never want a guy like me, so why spend my time going after her?

* * *

"Easy question, Austin." Cass tells me the next day after I explained the whole Ally situation to her. "Maybe she _would_ want a guy like you. She told us yesterday that she might actually take a liking into you if you weren't so sexist. Maybe try changing that."

"Cass, I won't change for Ally! I don't like her that way." I protest._ 'LIAAAAR!'_ My mind screams at me. _'Annoyiiiiiiing!' _I silently yell back.

"What's annoying?" Okay, maybe it wasn't so silent.

I shake my head. "Nothing."

"Okay... Anyway, Austin, you can't hide stuff from me. I'm your twin. You may be able to hide it from everyone, even yourself, but not me. You like Ally."

I scoff. "No, I don't!"

"Fine, then tell me why you don't." She crosses her arms in a challenging way.

"Because she's annoying. She thinks she's better than anyone else at everything."

"She's not annoying. And she doesn't think she's better than anyone else, she just knows what are her skills. Now, tell me something you like about her."

"Uh... Her smile. I didn't see it often, but it's pretty great when it appears on her face."

"Anything else?"

"Well, she proved me this week that she's pretty strong, even though she seems to have been through a lot in her life."

"That's great, now we have two things you like about her. Anything else?"

I shrug. "It's pretty cool that she isn't scared to say what she wants and doesn't let people take her down."

"So...?"

My face falls. "No way... I-I like Ally."

Cass beams. "Finally! Well, that was earlier than expected, but it's awesome!" She exclaims. I ignore her, still lost in my thoughts.

I like Ally...

* * *

**Here you go! Long chapter for you guys because you're just awesome :)**

**Next chapter's the competition. Remember about Brooke's threat. It'll be an important part of next chapter.**

**And guess what! Austin just realized his feelings! Finally! Now, the only one left is Ally. I went easy on Austin, but trust me, it won't be that easy for Ally to admit it ;)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	11. The Competition

**Hey! Okay, this is a really short chapter and I apologize for it. I've been really busy with all sort of things, I don't know when to do what anymore.**

**I just want to thank everyone who reads this and reviews, follows, or favorties. Your support is really appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Ally, where is your skateboard?" My mom asks me, coming in my room as I'm getting ready for today's competition.

"Uh..." I freeze. "Dad gave it back."

"Don't lie to me." She gives me a hard look.

I sigh. "Mom, today's a really big competition. I need it."

She groans. "I thought you had finally became a girly girl!"

"Mom, stop trying to change who I am! I'm not a girly girl, and I'll never be one. If you want a girly girl so much, why don't you and dad just have another baby?!" I yell at her before storming out, grabbing my board on the way. I quickly put my shoes on and run outside, riding my board to the skatepark. Nothing and no one will stop me from entering that competition. Not Brooke, not my mom, not Austin. No one.

"Ally! Hey, wait up!" I hear from behind me. I stop and turn to find Mitchell running toward me.

"Oh, sorry." I apologize.

"It's fine." He smiles. I grab my board in my hand and start walking beside him. "Have you and Brooke made up, yet?"

I shake my head. "No. I haven't talked to her since yesterday." I sigh. "What if she was serious about that threat?"

"What threat?" He asks in confusion.

"S-She told me to prepare myself for the most dangerous competition of my life."

He wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. She was probably just mad."

"Thanks, Mitch."

"No problem. I mean, I can't really leave you. You're my cousin."

I chuckle and roll my eyes. "Way to make me feel better." We stay silent for a bit, until I decide to break it. "You never told me why you didn't want to enter this competition."

He chuckles, taking his arm from my shoulders. "Competing against both you and Brooke? I think I'll pass."

"Come on, you're a great skater!"

"Not as good as you two."

"You're the one who taught me." I point out.

"The student has surpassed the master, then."

I roll my eyes. "You're underestimating yourself."

"Ally, if I go against you and Brooke, it'll just be the biggest humiliation of my life. I'll just stand in the crowd, cheering for you."

I sigh. "Fine."

He looks at his watch. "Come on, you have to be at the skate park in two minutes."

"WHAT?!" I yell and start running toward the skate park.

"Ally! Woah, wait up!" He yells but I keep running. I can't be late for this competition!

"Come on, Mitch! Let's go!" I call over my shoulder as I run past the fence. That's when I stop.

"I'm here! I'm... here." He chokes out, gasping for air. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Come on." I make my way in the park, where a lot of people are waiting for the competition to begin. And when I say a lot, I mean A LOT! I go stand with the other skaters while Mitchell goes find himself a seat in the 'supporting squad', I guess you could say. See, the skaters can only have one person with them. The others have to sit in the stands.

As I start warming up, I feel someone standing behind me.

"'Sup, Dawson?" A voice asks from my left. I turn to see Austin standing there. I stop stretching and turn to him.

"Hey, Blondie. Ready to loose?"

"Bring it, princess."

I glare at him. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Princess."

He raises his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine."

I roll my eyes. "I'm going to get myself a drink." I tell him and make my way to the vending machines.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As I look beside me, I notice Ally forgot her skateboard. I guess I'll just have to watch it myself.

Suddenly, Ally's friend (Brooke, right?) comes out of nowhere and starts to unscrew one of Ally's board's wheel. What?!

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask her in alert.

She glances at me before going back to Ally's board. "What does it look like?"

"You know this is Ally's board, right?"

"Of course." She rolls her eyes.

"Stop it!" I tell her as she starts unscrewing a second wheel. I notice she leaves the wheel on the board. Is she trying to get Ally hurt, or something?

"No way." She chuckles darkly.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" A guy asks, coming toward us. I think he's Ally's cousin.

"Not your business, Mitchell."

"Actually, it is."

"Whatever." She looks up and we both notice Ally coming back. "Oh, shit!" She mumbles, gathers her things and leaves. As if she was never here.

"Ally Dawson." A voice announces through the speakers.

"Oh, it's my turn. Wish me good luck, guys!" She says, picking up her board.

"Ally, I-" "Ally, wait-" We both stutter. But it's too late. She's already gone.

"What do we do?!" I ask Mitchell in panick.

He sighs. "We can't do anything. Just hope she doesn't get hurt." He tells me. I run a hand through my hair and look for Ally. I find her standing on the highest structure, ready to start. "This isn't going to end well." I hear Mitchell mumble to himself, which causes me to panick even more. I may have mixed feelings for Ally, but I don't want her to get hurt, that's for sure.

I look up again, only to find Ally going down the first ramp. I let out a sigh of relief. Nothing bad happenned. _Yet. _I tense up again at the thought.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

As I go down the first drop, I feel my skateboard balancing, like a wheel's going to fall. I gulp, hoping I just imagined it. I double-checked everything this morning. Nothing bad should happen.

I jump, going on a ramp for a railslide, but a wheel falls off and I end up tripping, hitting my head on something hard. Then, everything turns black.

* * *

**o.O Oh no! Allyyyyy! What will happen?! Share your thoughts in review!**

**R5AAFan :)**


	12. At the Hospital

**Hey, this is R5AAFan. I'm reporting from Skater Girl. It's currently 1:30AM, and guess what I'm doing? Updating! Can you say dedicated? I just finished this chapter and I wouldn't go to sleep until I finished it. By now, I'm not really tired anymore, but I'm sure that as soon as my head will hit the pillow, I'll be out like a light. Well, happy December 15th. I'll be the first one to say this (here, that is... I have no idea where you are in the world, right now, so it could be two in the afternoon where you are and I wouldn't know, but that's completely... off the subject), ten days until Christmas!**

**Anyway, 40 reviews for last chapter?! I think I'll have to write clifhangers more often. If you guys could keep that up, it'd be amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"ALLY!" I exclaim and run toward her, pushing people away. When I finally reach her, I notice she's unconscious. I sit down next to her and shake her shoulders gently. "Ally, come on, wake up." I mumble.

"Get out of the way! Paramedics coming through!" Some big guys yell. "Sorry, kid, I'll have to ask you to move." One of them tells me.

"No way, I'm not moving. I'm staying with her until she wakes up." I tell him.

"Austin, come on. You have to move. They're trying to help her." Mitchell tells me.

I sigh and look down at her motionless body. "Fine." I say and get up, letting the paramedics help her.

"'Scuse me! Friends of the victim coming through." I hear Trish yell. I turn around to see all the guys, all my siblings, Kira, and Trish coming toward us.

"Is she okay?" Cass asks me.

"She's unconscious." I reply.

"Austin, is Ally going to be okay?" Jake asks me.

"I hope so." I tell him.

"Does that mean there are chances she doesn't make it?" Sarah asks.

"Of course not. Ally's a strong girl." Mitchell replies instantly. "She can't just give up like this." He mumbles to himself, but I can hear him since I'm standing right next to him.

"Does anyone here is a family member of miss Dawson?" One of the paramedics asks.

"I am." Mitchell says. He glances at me and places a hand on my shoulder. "And he's her boyfriend."

My head snaps toward him. "What are you doing?" I hiss under my breath.

"Getting you a place in that ambulance." He whispers back.

"Alright. You two, come with us. Move, people!" He yells, pulling the stretcher Ally's on toward the ambulance waiting outside of the skate park. Mitchell and I follow them and get into the ambulance. As it starts its way to the hospital, the only thing we can hear is the beeping sound of Ally's heart beat.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" I ask him.

"Of course. Ally's a strong girl."

"That doesn't matter. My grandfather was the strongest man I've ever met, and he died in a car crash."

"I refuse to think of Ally dying." He says strictly. "Ally will make it. She has to. I can't lose her."

"Neither can I." I look over him. "You really love your cousin, don't you?"

"Of course. We grew up together. She's like my sister/best friend. We've been through everything together."

"That's cool." Now, it's his turn to take a look at me. "What?"

"You like my cousin."

"What?" I scoff. "No!" I lie.

"Dude, don't lie to me. You like her."

"Okay, fine. Maybe a bit. But I'm really confused. I was convinced I hated her, but then I found out yesterday that I actually like her... I don't know how I'm feeling anymore."

"Do you still hate her?"

I shake my head. "No, of course not."

"Then, you like her. Maybe just try to get to know her as a friend first. Maybe you'll get to understand your feelings a bit more as you do that."

"I guess... Thanks for the advice."

He smiles. "No problem."

* * *

"Anything yet?" Cass asks as soon as she gets in the waiting room with everyone else.

I shake my head. "Nothing yet." They all sigh in disappointment and sit down. The seats go like this: Mitchell, me, Cass, Trish, Kira, Dallas, and Dez, then on the other chairs that are facing us are Elliot, Trent, Ethan, Sarah, Dannie, Jake, and Emily.

"I'm really worried about Ally." Kira speaks up.

"She's going to make it." Mitchell repeats his words from earlier.

"Does anyone have any idea who did this to her board?" Emily asks. Mitchell and I exchange a look.

"It's Brooke." We both say at the same time.

"Brooke? As in Ally's best friend?" Cass asks in disbelief.

Mitchell nods. "They got in a fight yesterday. She threatened Ally and told her to prepare herself for the most dangerous competition of her life. We didn't take it seriously, and... she was serious. Austin and I both tried to tell Ally about her board but she left too quickly. We didn't get the chance to tell her."

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. "I feel really bad. I feel like this is my fault. I could've ran after her or something. But no, I just stood there like an idiot." I get up and start pacing.

"Austin, you did nothing wrong. We already had lost her from our sight. There was nothing we could do. There was nothing _you_ could do." Mitchell reassures me.

As I'm about to reply, a voice stops me. "Is anyone here for Allyson Dawson?"

The others get up and we all rush to the doctor.

"We are!" We all say.

"Woah, you're all here for Allyson Dawson?"

We all nod. "Yes!"

"W-What are the results? Is she okay?" I ask him.

"Alright, so miss Dawson is fine. She has a minor concussion and won't be able to do any kind of sports for about two weeks. She will have a headache for a couple of days, maybe weeks. She has a sprained wrist that will probably heal in a few weeks, but other than that, she's fine."

We all breathe out in relief. Thank god, she's okay.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?" Ally's mom's voice is heard through the whole waiting room.

"Over here, Penny!" Mitchell waves her and Ally's dad over.

"How is she? Is she okay? What happened?" She starts questionning us. The doctor repeats everything he said, which gets me wondering if he rehearsed this speech before.

"Can we go see her?" Mr. Dawson asks.

"Only one person can go at the time."

I turn to Mitchell and Ally's parents. "You guys should go first. Well, one by one. I'll go after you."

"Austin... I think you should go. You and Ally may have broken up, but I know she still likes you and you still like her. Go first." Ally's mom tells me. Uh... What? Oh, right. Ally and I previously 'dated'.

"What? No, I can't do that to you guys. You're her family. You deserve to go first." I protest.

"Austin, man, I think Penny's right. We can wait. I know you've been dying to see her ever since we got here." Mitchell tells me.

I look over at Ally's dad. He nods, silently telling me to go. I sigh. "Fine. I won't take long."

"Take all the time you need." Mrs. Dawson smiles. I nod and follow the doctor to Ally's room.

"Here it is. She was asleep when I went to get you, so I don't know if she's awake yet." He says before leaving. I take a deep breath and open the door, revealing a broken-looking Ally. She has scratches on her knees and elbows, and has a bandage on her wrist. She's in fact sleeping, looking more peaceful than I've ever seen her.

"Hey, Ally." I whisper, stroking her cheek with my tumb. Her eyes flutter open, and she blinks a few times to adjust to the light.

"Austin..." She mumbles as she sees me.

"Hey." I smile.

"W-What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the competition?" She looks around. "How did I even end up here?"

"You don't remember?" I ask. She shakes her head. "Brooke unscrewed two of your skateboard's wheels just before you went for your turn. You fell and hit your head."

"That's where the headache comes from." She says, placing a hand on her forehead, wincing slightly.

"Yeah."

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"You didn't answer my other question. Why are you here rather than the competition?" I ask him. I really don't understand this part. I thought Austin hated me. What is he doing here with me, when he should be competing? Knowing Austin, he's never miss and opportunity to show off his skateboarding talents to people. So why is he here with me?

"Because even though you might not think so, I actually care about you more than a stupid competition." He replies.

I eye him suspiciously. "Something changed about you, Moon. What's going on?"

"Nothing." He replies quickly. "I just thought that maybe... You know, we could stop fighting and agree to be friends? I'm tired of fighting with you, and... maybe if I get to know you more, I'd actually find a great friend." He shrugs.

"Hmm..." Being friends with Austin? Sounds good to me. I mean, what's to loose? "Alright."

He grins and sticks out his hand. "Hi, I'm Austin. And you are?"

I give him a confused look. "Uh... What are you doing?"

"We're starting back to zero. Like nothing ever happened. Now, tell me your name."

I roll my eyes. "Hey, I'm Ally Dawson." I shake his hand.

"Well, Miss Dawson, I think you and I will be very good friends." He smiles.

And for the first time since I met Austin, I can't help but smile back.

* * *

**Here you go! Little Auslly moment for you guys. Finally! They're friends! Can I get a woot-woot?! *Silence* Alright... I'll just give a woot-woot to myself! Woot-wooooooot! Bam! Beat that! Alright, I think I should go to sleep... It's almost two now.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	13. Brooke's Punishment

**Hey! Wow, two chapters in a day! Well, two days since I updated at one in the morning... Wait, a day and a half? Oh, whatever.**

**I thought I should updated now, since I probably won't have anytime to do so until about thursday or friday.**

**I wrote this chapter in like an hour or so. The whole chapter just came out really easy for me to write. I almost felt like my mind had one on it's own and the words just came out naturally... Which happens to me a lot, although it usually takes me a bit more time to write a chapter. Anyway, I'm babbling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it. How the hell did I dare doing that? To my best friend?! I'm such a horrible person.

I'm currently sitting in the room that my dad told me to settle in for the rest of our trip to Miami, reading absentmindly. I don't even know what the book is about and I'm halfway in it. My mind's too busy wondering how's Ally.

"Brooke?" I look up at the sound of my dad's voice. "Can you please explain why there are cops asking to see you?"

My eyes widen. "Uh..."

"Brooke..." Oh no, here comes the strict father tone. "What did you do?"

"I unscrewed two of Ally's board's wheels so that she would fall during the competition."

His eyes turn cold. I feel the tears threatening to fall. "Why did you do that?"

A sob escapes from my mouth. "I don't know. Dad, I am _so_ sorry!"

"Well, go tell that to the cops." He says, pointing to the door. I take a deep breath and follow my dad to the living room, where two cops are sitting.

"Are you Brooke Logan?" One of them asks.

I nod. "Y-Yes."

"I'm officer Mason, this is officer Williams. We are here to ask you some questions about Allyson Dawson's accident at the skateboarding competition, yesterday."

"I thought so." I nod.

"Alright. First of all, do you have anything to confess before we proceed to the questions?" Officer Williams asks me.

I nod. Better now than later. "I'm the one who did it. You don't need to waste your time on any questions. I'm the one who did it." I admit, looking down.

I look up and notice both officers looking at me with surprised looks. I guess they didn't expect me to come out clean, just like that.

"Very well. But if you don't mind, I still have a question." Officer Mason tells me. I nod. "What pushed you to do it?"

I sigh and look down again, my hands suddenly seeming so interresting. "To be completely honest, I have no idea. I was mad at her, and... I felt like I was in a trance of some sort. I only snapped out of it when I saw Ally's body lying on the hard ground, not knowing if she'd be fine or not. I still can't believe I would even _think_ of doing something like that. Especially not to Ally. She was my _best friend_."

"Was?"

"We got in a fight. Now that I did this to her, I'm pretty sure she wants nothing to do with me anymore. Her family and new friends probably won't let me anywhere near her anyway." I sigh. "Send me to juvy, whatever, I deserve it."

Officer Mason shakes his head. "You won't be sent to juvy. But you will have to pay for any treatments of any sorts that Miss Dawson has to have that has something to do with the accident."

I nod. "I will." I look over at my dad. "With my own money."

My dad shifts in his seat. "Is there a specific price she needs to pay for?"

"We asked Miss Dawson's doctor how much it'd cost, and he came up a price. Brooke will also have to pay for the damage on Ally's skateboard and Ally's medicine. All those payments together form a price of 1 500$ or so."

My dad takes out his wallet with a sigh. I'm about to protest when he cuts me off. "I'll pay now, and she'll pay me back." He gives me a strict look. I nod sadly.

"Alright." Officer Williams says as both of them get up. Dad and I follow their lead. Dad gives them the money. "Thank you for your time." He looks over at me. "Next time, don't do something out of rage."

I nod. "I won't."

"Alright, well we better get going." They both leave. When the door shuts, my dad turns to me.

"I hope you know how much trouble you're in, young lady."

I nod. "I know."

"No skateboarding for the next month, you're grounded for the next two weeks. You'll only go to school and straight back home. No cell phone for two weeks. I'll talk with your mom when we get home and see if there's anything else she wants to add."

"Don't you think that's a little too much? I already have to pay 1 500$ for everything!" I protest.

"And you don't think that making Ally, your _best friend_, get injured because of a little fight was too much?!"

"Dad, I said I was sorry! I had no idea what I was doing! I made a mistake, I know!"

"You made a _huge_ mistake, Brooke! We have no idea how Ally's even doing right now! She could be still unconscious for all we know!"

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Austin asks for what seems like the millionth time.

I chuckle and roll my eyes. "Austin, I said I was fine! Stop worrying!" I tell him as we walk out of the hospital. I just got released, and I can't believe I won't be able to skateboard for two weeks. I just got my board back, and I can't even ride it!

"Alright, alright! I'll stop." He says as we stop infront of a truck. "Come on, I told your mom I'd drive you home." He tells me, opening the passenger door for me to get in.

"How do you even have your license? How old are you?" I ask him as I climb in. He shuts the door and walks around the truck, climbing in a few seconds later. He shuts his door and turns to me. "Same as you. But a few months older."

"Is this truck yours?" I ask him as we get on the road.

"Nope. My dad's. But he let me use it whenever I want since he has a new car, so it's pratically mine."

"Right."

"Do you have yours?"

"My what?"

"Your license."

"Nope. I just turned sixteen about two weeks ago. With the moving and everything, I didn't get the chance to pass the test or anything."

"Then I guess I'll be your driver until you get it. _And_ I'll have to buy you a late birthday present too." He jokes.

I roll my eyes. "Please don't."

"Careful. Wouldn't want you to get a bigger headache than what you already have with all that eye-rolling."

"Haha. Very funny." I tell him sarcastically.

He shrugs. "I try."

"You really think you're funny, don't you?"

"No, I'm not funny at all. Just your medicine. Maybe you're hallucinating stuff."

"You're not even making any sense." I laugh.

"Hey, mark the date."

"What? Why?"

"I actually made you laugh!" He rolls down his window. "Guys, guess what!" He shouts at a random gang of guys walking by as we stop at a red light.

"What do you want, man?" One of them asks.

"I made Ally Dawson laugh!" He shouts.

"Austin! Shut up! Roll your window back up!" I protest, although I can't help but laugh a little.

"Good for you, dude." Another guy tells him.

"Austin, you're embarrassing yourself!" I tell him. Suddenly, the light turns green. "Oh, look! It's green! Let's go."

He chuckles and starts driving again. "Did I embarrass you?"

I look out the window. "Not at all."

"Liar!"

"Weirdo."

"Tomboy."

I turn to him. "I told you before! Calling me a tomboy isn't an insult."

"But I don't know what to call you anymore! Now that I don't hate you, I ran out of insults. Oh, wait! I know! Princess."

I roll my eyes. "Shut up and keep driving."

* * *

**And... CUT! Well, that's it for chapter 13, guys. Speaking of thirteen, got any bad luck on Friday?**

**Austin and Ally are getting closer, guys! I know a lot of you were waiting for Brooke's... punishment, so here it is.**

**Don't forget to review! Do you think you guys could get me to 400 reviews? I'm at 349, right now. If you could reach at least 380, it'd be amazing. I know you guys can do at least 390, 'cause you got me 40 reviews for chapted 11. So let's review, guys!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	14. Memory, Where are you?

**Hey! Would you look at that! I found time to write this chapter before friday! High-five to myself!**

**Alright, I reached 385 reviews, guys! Keep it up, I love reading your thoughts! I'm really glad you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Em, I'm going to school!" I call as I put my shoes on.

"Already? But we still have fifteen minutes left!" She calls back.

"Yeah, but I told Ally I'd drive her to school until she's able to ride her skateboard again."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later."

"Later!" I call. Just as I'm about to go outside, a voice stops me.

"Where are you going?" Cass asks me.

"Didn't you just hear me? I'm going to get Ally."

"Can I go with you?"

I shrug. "Sure."

She quickly put her shoes on and we both go outside, getting in my truck (my dad's? I don't even know anymore) soon after.

"So, when are you going to confess?" She asks me as we get on the road.

"Confess what?"

"Your feelings to Ally." She tells me in a 'duh' tone.

I shrug. "I have no idea. I decided to try and be friends with her to get to know her first. It's going pretty well."

"She agreed to be friends with you?"

"Yeah... What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I'm just a bit surprised, that's all."

"Come on, Cass. I know you better than that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I know what you just said had a double meaning."

"And that double meaning would be...?"

I shrug. "I don't know... Maybe you don't want me to be friends with her."

"Austin, come on! I'm the one who made you realize your feelings for Ally. You really think I wouldn't want you to be friends with her?"

"Well, if it's not that, then what is it?"

"Nothing! I was just a bit surprised that she agreed to be friends with you. I mean, last time I checked, you weren't really in her good books."

"Well, I guess she changed her mind about me. I don't know, Cass, I'm not a mind reader!" I exclaim as we pull in Ally's driveway.

"Whatever. Just go and get her."

I nod and go to the front door of Ally's house. A couple seconds later, a lady I've never met opens the door.

"Hi! Welcome to the Dawsons household! What brings you here?" She asks me. I take a look at her. She looks about 30 years old, red hair, green eyes, pretty short, and has a broom in her hand.

"Hey, I'm Austin. I'm here to get Ally. I'm one of her friends."

"Oh! How silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kathryn, the maid."

The maid? They actually have a maid? What, it's too hard to clean a house by themselves? Right, my parents aren't any better. They make us kids do the chores.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Do you live here?"

"Oh, no. I live across the street. I'm just here to clean the house, and come when they're having guests over." She explains. I nod. Suddenly, something seems to click in her mind. "Oh! I forgot... Come on in. Ally's in her room. You can go." She steps aside, letting me in. I thank her, take off my shoes, and head to Ally's room. When I get to her door, I knock on it.

"Who is it?" I hear Ally ask from the other side.

"Austin."

"Oh, come in."

I open the door and see Ally pulling her hair up in a ponytail. The only reason I know how to call those is because I have four sisters.

"Are you ready?" I ask her.

She shoots me a look through her mirror. "Does it look like I'm ready?"

I roll my eyes. "I meant, are you _almost_ ready?"

"Yeah. I just need to get my board and I'm good to go." She says, turning to face me.

I give her a look. "Ally. The doctor said no sports for two weeks. That's includes skateboarding."

She scoffs. "Since when do we listen to doctors?"

I glare at her. "I'm serious."

"So am I." I shoot her a look once more. She sighs. "Fine." She shakes her head. "Gosh, I'm becoming a good girl, what is happening to me?" She whispers to herself, though I'm close enough to her to hear it.

I chuckle. "Maybe you hit your head a bit too hard." I joke. She glares at me and punches my arm, although I notice a small smile on her lips, which causes me to smile as well as she tries to hide it by looking away.

"You're an idiot." She tells me.

"Gee, thanks. I feel so loved." I tell her sarcastically/jokingly.

She rolls her eyes. "You just proved my point."

Now, it's my turn to roll my eyes. "Whatever. Come on, Cass' waiting in the truck."

"Cass is here? You should've told me!" She exclaims and runs downstairs.

"Ally, be careful! I just washed the-" Kathryn starts as Ally runs down the stairs. Before she has a chance to finish her sentence, Ally slips. I gasp and run to her, catching her just in time before she hits the floor. We both end up sitting on a stair, her on top of me. "-stairs." She breaths out as I let out a sigh of relief. She's okay! My butt hurts, but she's okay! I get up and help Ally do the same.

"Erm... Thank, Austin." She tells me.

"No problem. Please promise me you'll be careful in the next two weeks. I've worried enough about you saturday."

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, dad." She says sarcastically.

"Ally, I'm serious. You hit your head pretty bad and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

She frowns and looks at me, confusion obvious on her face. "You wouldn't have said the same thing last week. You seem to have changed since friday. Well, saturday really. What happened?"

_'I found out that I like you'_, I'd want to tell her. But of course, I won't tell her that. She'd be weirded out. I mean, we met a week ago. Wouldn't that be weird? So instead, I just shrug and respond with what'd make the most sense to me right now. "I've had enough of all the fighting. Plus, Cass asked me to make an effort to get along with you. Now that I did, I think you're pretty cool. Well, besides your attitude and how stubborn you are."

She frowns, more confusion in her eyes. "Thanks... I guess. Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult? You kinda did both."

I frown, now confused as well. "Uh... Both, I guess. But it was meant to be a compliment." Now, I notice we're still standing on the stairs. "Uh... We should probably get going."

She nods. "Good idea."

We both leave the house and get in my truck. As I get in, I notice Cass moved to the backseat. I give her a confused look and she just winks in response, nodding toward Ally who's sitting in the passenger seat. I roll my eyes and turn back to the road.

"So... Ally, are you feeling better?" Cass breaks the silence.

She stays silent for a bit. Confused, I glance at her, just as she opens her mouth to speak. "... Feeling better from what?"

Cass and I share a look through the mirror. She shrugs and turns back to Ally while I look back to the road. "Uh... Your accident, what else?"

"What accident?"

Suddenly, I start feeling nervous. "Ally, if you're trying to prank us, this isn't funny."

"Why would I be kidding? I'm telling you, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Ally, we talked about it inside and you remembered it!" I tell her.

"What? I can't be more honest when I'm telling you this, I have _no idea_ what happened!"

I once more share a worried look with Cass. Maybe Ally isn't completely fine, after all.

* * *

**Uh oh... What's going on with Ally?**

**I personally think this chapter wasn't really good, but hey, I need something to keep the story going. I'm sorry for making you read this, I promise the other chapters will be better... Hopefully.**

**Question of the day: What's you favorite TV show(s)? Mines are Austin & Ally, Switched at Birth, The Fosters, and Baby Daddy.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	15. Prank

**Hey! I'm so sorry I didn't update any sooner! I wanted to, but I had to finish the Christmas one-shot for my Holiday One-Shots, and now I have to write the New Year's one before it actually happens. Most of my Christmas will be spent on the road, and I get car sick, so no writing in there, then I'll have to actually talk to my family while I'm there, then I'm going to my aunt's cottage for New Year, and there's no internet connection, and the only way I can get some is by sharing my dad's wifi on his phone, so I can't use it for a long time without it costing my dad more than he has to pay by month, so... Please understand that I might not be able to update for a while after this chapter.**

**Enough with the babbling, on with the disclaimer: I think you got by now that I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Where are we going?" Ally asks for what seems like the 100th time.

"The hospital." I finally decide to tell her.

"What? Why?!"

"Because... We're worried about you?"

"Is this because of the 'accident' you two told me about, earlier?"

I nod. "Yes."

"I promise you, I'm fine."

"We just want to make sure you really are." Cass speaks up as I pull up in the hospital's parking lot.

* * *

"Anyone here for Allyson Dawson?" A doctor asks.

Cass and I stand up and walk toward him. "We are."

"Are you family?"

"No... We're very close friends." Cass says.

"How close?"

"Umm... She's like a sister to me." She tells him, then looks at me. "And he's... her boyfriend."

Seriously?! Mitchell, and now her?! What's with everyone pretending I'm Ally's boyfriend? As much as I'd love to be more, I'm _just_ her _friend!_

The doctor eyes us suspiciously. "Umm... Alright."

We both sigh in relief. "What's wrong with Ally?" I ask him.

"We ran some tests, and it seems like Miss Dawson has a selective memory loss."

"Selective memory loss? What's that?" Cass asks.

"The accident was caused by a skateboarding sabotage, is that right?" We both nod. "Does she really love skateboarding, or is really good at it?" We nod once again. "Well, when accidents like these happen, the victim's brain sometimes has a mind on it's own and decides to erease the souvenir from the victim's memory. That's what we call selective memory loss. The victim sometimes also forgets everything that's connected to the accident."

"So, she might forget how to skateboard?"

He nods. "It's possible."

I blink, trying to understand. "So... her brain choosed to erease the accident from her memories, because it felt like it wasn't supposed to happen, or she didn't want it to happen?"

He nods. "That would be correct."

"Is there a way to bring her memory back?" Cass asks.

"Not specificaly. The only way to bring it back would be for her brain to understand that accidents happen, and that it wasn't her fault. If that doesn't work, only time will make things better."

Cass sighs. "Can we go see her?"

"Yes. Please try not to force anything on her to get her complete memory back. She'll get it back when she's ready."

"Alright." I nod with a sigh.

"Her room is the 378. You can go see her." He says and walks away. Cass and I share a look before starting to look around for room 378. When we find it, we both rush in, only to have Ally look at us like we have three heads.

"What are you two doing?" She asks us, obviously trying (and failing) to hide a chuckle.

"Nothing."

She nods, unconvinced. "Sure."

"So, what do you remember?" I ask her, sitting on one of the chairs, Cass sitting on the other.

"Everything, aside from that accident you two were telling me about earlier. Speaking of which, would one of you please tell me what happenned?"

I sigh. "Do you remember Brooke?" She nods. "You remember her as your best friend, right?" She nods once again. "Well, you two got into a fight, and she unscrewed two of your skateboard's wheels, but leaving them attached just a bit. You fell of your board and hit your head."

"Woah, woah. Hold on. I know how to ride a skateboard?" She asks in confusion.

Cass nods. "That's what you're the best at."

"Ally, do you remember what kind of relation you have with your mom?" I ask her. She shrugs and I sigh. "Your mom doesn't approve of you skateboarding. She'd like you to be girly, but you're a total tomboy. Your mom always tries to find a way to keep you from skateboarding, but you still find a way out. Skateboarding is too important for you to let it go."

"So... my mom kinda hates me, doesn't she?"

I shake my head. "No! No, not at all! She just... hates who you _are_."

She gives me a look. "That's basically the same thing."

"But it's not!" I sigh. "Look, your mom loves you. She just wishes you were more girly."

"Whatever."

"So... what do you remember exactly?" Cass asks her.

"Uh... That you, Trish, and Kira are my friends since last week, when I moved here, that Austin, you were a sexist jerk but somehow changed-" I cut her off.

"Wait, you remember that? But the doctor said-" Now, she cuts me off. By laughing. Now, I'm really confused.

"I know what the doctor said. Guys, I remember everything. I actually paid the doctor to make you guys think I lost my memory." She laughs.

"WHAT?!" We both shout.

"You should've seen your face!" She says, still laughing.

"I am so getting back at you for this." I tell her.

"How did you even manage to pull this off?" Cass asks her.

"Let's just say that doctor would probably do anything for money, and that I'm a good actress."

"Ally, you scared the heck out of me!" I exclaim.

"Sorry. But you gotta admit this prank was good."

"It was too good, actually. I thought I'd have to teach you how to skateboard and everything all over again!"

"You'd really do that if I had lost my memory for real?"

"Of course! Even though I still think skateboarding is more of a guys' thing, I gotta admit that you're really good at it."

She scoffs in annoyance. "You still think that? Austin, I thought we had went passed this!"

"We did! I'm much better than I was a week ago!"

"Alright, before this turns into World War 3, let's break this off and pretend nothing happenned, okay?" Cass interrupts.

I sigh. "Fine."

Ally just rolls her eyes, get up from the hospital bed and walks out, obviously pissed.

Okay, maybe not everything's okay between us.

* * *

**Bam! Well, I'm leaving you with this, guys. I know, I feel bad for leaving them in a fight, but... I just hope it'll keep you hanging. If you want Auslly, go read my Holiday One-Shots. You'll at least get Auslly there.**

**As for this story, don't worry, Auslly's coming. Just be patient. The fight's playing a part in the Auslly progress.**

**Oh! And I reached 400 reviews! I'm now at 415! Thank you all so much! You're all awesome :)**

**Well, merry Christmas, guys.**

**Question of the day: What's your favorite Holiday tradition? Mine is just reuniting with the family. It's simple, yet I love it.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	16. Revelation

**Hey! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've just been so busy with Christmas and everything else, I haven't even had time to write anything. The last time I wrote something was on the 24th and it was the New Year's one-shot.**

**This chapter is also really short, but it's leading to Auslly. Oops, spoiler ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Austin. One second he's sweet and caring, next thing I know he's back to his sexist jerk self. He wants to be friends, but how can I be friends with someone who doesn't respect fully who I really am? Did he even want to be my friend in the first place? I mean, not less than a week ago, he was a jerk! What tells me that he changed in a so little amount of time? Maybe I let my guard down too easily with him... But why? Usually, it takes me time to get used to people and let them in. Well, that was in California. Did I change when I got to Miami? I mean, I let the girls in in less than a day, and I let Austin become my friend even though he was a jerk not even a day before. I have to be more careful. I have to re-build my walls, and make them stronger than ever. Austin will never let them down again. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

After getting to school two hours late (thanks to me and my awesome acting skills), I realize it's time for lunch already. After going to my locker to put my backpack, I make my way to the cafeteria to find Kira and Trish already there.

"Hey, guys." I greet them as I sit down.

"Where were you?! We were worried sick! Both you and Cass missed the two first periods!" Trish exclaims.

"Yeah, I noticed. Cass was with me and Jackass at the hospital." I tell them.

"Jackass? You mean Austin?" Kira asks in confusion. I nod. "Wait, why were you at the hospital?"

I shrug. "I made them believe I had lost my memory."

"Seriously?! Why would you do that?" Trish asks.

I shrug again. "I was bored."

"And I thought you and Austin were friends now. What happened?" Kira asks.

"He went back to his sexist self."

"Again? I thought he changed his mind since Cass made him realize that he li- OW!" Kira interrupts herself, suddenly in pain.

I frown. "Kir, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I just bit my thongue." She explains, though I catch her glaring at Trish. Do they know something I don't?

"Guys...?" I ask slowly. Both look around as if I didn't say anything. "What did Cass made Austin realize? And how come you know about it and I don't?"

They both glance at each other as if they're having a silent conversation.

"Uh... She made him realize that tomboys aren't that bad, and that you're actually a great skateboarder." Trish tells me.

"You know, you're a really bad liar." I tell her.

"She's telling the truth!" Kira protests.

"Yeah, sure she is." I tell her as Cass sits down next to me.

"She's what?" Cass asks us.

"You made Austin realize something about me and those two won't tell me what it is." I glare at her while pointing at Kira and Trish.

"H-How do you know about that?!" She exclaims.

"So it's true!" I exclaim. "Tell me what it is. Now! And you better not lie to me." I glare at each of them. They all share panicked looks. "I'm waiting."

Cass sighs. "You know what? Fine! You want to know? Then you will. I made Austin realize that he likes you. Happy?"

My eyes widen in pure shock. Something in her eyes tells me she's telling the truth. "W-What?" She nods. "No, it can't be true! Austin doesn't like me, h-he hates me!"

Suddenly, the sound of something slamming loudly makes me stop talking as the whole school turns to see Austin standing about three feet from our table, looking pissed off. Something tells me he heard our conversation.

"Really? You can't keep a secret to yourself, can you?" He asks Cass in anger.

"Austin, I-" He cuts her off.

"Save it. Just-... Save it." He snaps and shakes his head before walking away. Just before he walks through the doors, he turns back at everyone who's still staring. "What are you looking at?!" He snaps, making everyone except me quickly turn back to their lunch. We lock eyes and he breaks it, shaking his head before leaving the cafeteria.

"Cass, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-" She cuts me off.

"It's fine. We got in bigger fights before. Go talk to him." She tells me. I nod and get up, but she grabs my arm just before I walk away, making me look at her. "Please don't break his heart." She gives me a pleading look. I glance at the cafeteria's doors before giving her a nod. She shoots me a small smile and releases my arm. Now to find Austin.

Something tells me this won't be easy. I better prepare myself for a game of Where is Austin, before starting the game of Confess Your Feelings.

And I'm pretty sure I'll lose to both games.

* * *

**Bam! Done. I know it's short, and that this is a bit of a cliffhanger, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. My family's gone and I'm at my grandparents' house until the 31th, so I should be able to update more often.**

**I just got to 30 000 views! Thank you all so much! :)**

**Keep reviewing! The more you review, the more pumped I am about updating.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	17. The Confession

**Hey guys! This is another chapter, but I think you'll all be pleased by it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

After ten minutes of looking everywhere, and I mean EVERYWHERE (yes, even the guys' bathroom... *shudders*), I finally find Austin sitting on a picnic table outside. I sigh in relief before tensing up once again, remember why I was looking for him in the first place. I walk toward him and he looks at me, glares, before turning away. I sit next to him, and for the first time in my life, I forget my ego and feel more ashamed than ever.

"What do you want?" He tries to snap, but his voice gives out the emotions he seems to try pushing away. For the first time since I met him, I realize how alike we are. We're both trying to appear strong, even though as much as we'd like to be, we're not.

"Look, I-" He cute me off.

"You can cut the crap. I don't feel like getting rejected today." He tells me simply, staring ahead.

"I wasn't going to reject you."

He frowns and looks at me. "What?"

"I just want answers."

"Answers to what?"

"To my questions. I mean, you've been a jerk toward me since I got here, and I learn today that you like me. I don't get it."

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I just... I guess I've been trying to hide my emotions." He catches the look I'm giving him. "I know it wasn't the right way, but I couldn't think of anything else. I didn't want you to find out, so I pretended to hate you, because it's the fartest feeling from like."

"Do the guys know about your feelings?"

He shrugs. "I don't think so. I didn't tell them anything. But maybe they figured it out. From all they know, we became friends because we realized it'd be easier that way instead of hating each other. At least that's what I told them."

I nod. "And are they okay with it? I mean, for all I know, they don't really like me."

"It's not you. You just hurt their ego by proving them that they aren't stronger than girls."

"Did I hurt _your_ ego?" I ask him with a small smirk playing on my lips.

He scoffs. "Not at all." I give him a look. He looks down. "Maybe a bit."

"HA! I knew it!" I raise my hands in the air in victory before putting them back down, realizing how stupid I must be looking. I sigh happily. "I'm awesome."

He rolls his eyes. "Now, you're the one with the big ego."

I shake my head. "Nah, I always had one." I joke.

**No one's P.O.V.**

"And that's why they're so perfect for each other!" Cassidy exclaims in what could be considered a whisper as she, along with Ethan, Trent, Dallas, Elliot, Dez, Kira, and Trish, are all spying on the hopefully-soon-to-be-couple from the bushes, close enough to the table Austin and Ally are sitting on to hear and see them.

Dallas places a hand on her mouth, afraid his friend and Ally might hear her. "Cass, be silent! We don't want them to know we're spying on them!" He whispers at her. She nods and he releases her.

"So, now I only have one question for you." Austin tells the petite brunette sitting next to him. "Do you feel the same way?"

The group of teenagers hiding behind the bushes all mentally cheer and Cassidy silently begs for Ally to not break Austin's heart. _'She did say she wouldn't'_, she attempts to comfort herself.

Ally contemplates this for a few seconds. Does she feels the same way? Maybe. While she was looking for him, she thought about her feelings. About her actions toward the blonde. Why had she been so persistant about proving him wrong when she understood that he was a sexist jerk? Why did she allow him in so easily when he asked for them to be friends? Why had she felt so sorry and heartbroken for him when she saw his crushed face a few minutes ago? This couldn't only be friendly feelings. And right then, with all the teenagers waiting for her answer and holding their breath (even if only one is to her knowledge), she realizes that she, in fact, likes Austin Moon.

"Yes." She breathes out.

"Yes?" He repeats, almost scared to believe it. The girl he likes, and possibly loves, likes him back!

"Yes." She repeats again, nodding.

"Then, I have one more question for you."

"What is it?"

He takes her hands in his, looking at her straight in the eyes. "Ally Dawson, will you go out with me?" He asks her with a hopeful look in his eyes. "For real, this time." He adds.

"Of course I will, you idiot!" She exclaims and hugs him tightly as the new couple's friends cheer, accidently revealing themselves along the way. Austin and Ally break appart, startled by the cheers surrounding them.

As she realizes they have been found, Cassidy stops cheering, her eyes growing wide. "Oops."

* * *

**AUSLLY! Yay!**

**Anyway, this story is almost done. Next chapter will most likely be the last. I loved writing this story, and you guys are really awesome :)**

**Now, I need your help. I need to know which story I'll write next and I can't make a decision by myself. Here are the summaries. You might recognize a few ones that were in the choices when I finished My Boyfriend's a Superstar, but I also have a few new ones.**

**Coming Back Home: Ally moved to live with her rich mom when she was twelve. Now, four years later, she has to go back to her dad's place in Miami. Can Austin change Ally back in the simple girl she once was? And can Ally get used to being a 'normal girl'?**

**Believe Me: Austin never believed in love. And he never will. Well, that's what he thinks. When Ally arrives in town, she makes it her goal to get him to believe in love. Will she achieve it?**

**Undercover: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. Both famous singers. They know who the other is but never met officially. What happens when they both decide to attend high school, undercover? What will happen?**

**Finding Herself: Ally Dawson? She's a smart girl, that's for sure. People say she's pretty, but that she doesn't see it. But the truth is that Ally Dawson is lost. No, not in the woods or anything like that. She just can't find herself. She spent her whole life trying to discover her true self. But maybe she just needs the right person to show her who she really is.**

**-/~\-**

**So, what do you think? Please vote, my decision will be much easier with you help.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


	18. Christmas Dance

**Hey! This is the last chapter/epilogue! I really want to thank everyone who ever reviewed/favorited/followed. It means a lot to me.**

**TIME FOR THE VOTE'S RESULTS! My next story will be... Undercover! I'll post the first chapter/introduction as soon as this is posted.**

**BUT! But, guess what?! I'll write Believe Me too! But with another author! Storygurl16 and I will co-write that story! The first chapter should be posted pretty soon :)**

**Also, please check out my new one-shot! It's called Happiness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Two months later...

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Would it be weird for me to say that I'm in love? With Austin Moon, none-the-less? I mean, I never thought I'd fall in love, so falling in love with a sexist jerk was certainly not an option... But he changed. I know it. Everyone does.

Maybe it's his bad boy attitute, or the fact that we share the same passion toward skateboarding, or that he respects who I am, and somehow achieved the impossible by convincing my parents that they can't change who I am, or maybe it's just him being... him. I don't know why I love him nor when I started feeling this way, but I do know one thing: I'm in love with Austin Moon, whether I like it or not.

"Allyyyyyyyy!" Cass squeals, barging in my room, Trish and Kira following.

"Caaaaaaaassss!" I mimic her tone.

She ignores me. "Guess what! I found the perfect dress for you to wear at the Christmas dance!" Tomorrow's the school's Christmas dance, which I (was forced by the girls to) attend with Austin. You'd think I'm a bit late to buy a dress for tomorrow, but does it look like I care?

Austin asked me to the dance by giving me my Christmas present early, which was a brand new skateboard. It came with a card, in which he asked me to go to the dance with him.

I sit up. "What is it?"

Trish takes a dress from her back. It's a strapless, knee-lenght, sparkly red dress.

"Austin will be wearing a red tie with a black suit, so we bought you black shoes and accessories so that you two fit." Cass explains and Kira takes a bag from behind her back.

"You guys seriously went shopping for me? This must have cost you a lot! I'll pay you back, I promise." I tell them.

Kira shakes her head. "No way. Cass asked for money from her parents and they gave it to her. No worries."

"Guys, I can't take money from you. I have plenty to pay you back." I protest.

"Well, since we didn't give you a birthday present two months ago, count this as a really late birthday gift." Trish tells me.

I sigh. "Fine. But I don't want a Christmas gift from neither of you."

The three of them giggle. "Too late."

* * *

"Are you done yet?" I ask for the countless time. It's the day of the dance and the girls have been working on my hair, make-up, and nails for almost three hours (they had done their nails yesterday, and are already dressed and ready to go). I mean, how long does it take for a girl to get ready for a dance? Couldn'f I just go in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt? I asked the girls and they told me that'd be illegual in the fashion world. Well, too bad for them, 'cause I don't live in that world.

Cass sighs. "Almost. Kira's done with your nails, Trish with your make-up, and there's only one last strand of hair I need to straighten. And... Done."

I look at myself in the mirror, and this seems like a déjà-vù from two months ago, when the girls were helping me turn girly to get my skateboard back. I can hardly recognize myself. Light red eye-shadow, pale red lipstick, a bit of blush, red nail polish, and hair straighten, I look completely different.

"Wow..." I breathe out. They squeal in delight.

"I know! Now, the dress!" Kira exclaims and gives me the dress. I go in my bathroom and change. When I go back, they all squeal again. I swear, I'm going to get a headache.

"Tell me, why am I friends with you guys?" I ask them.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because you love us." Trish jokes.

I roll my eyes, but can't help the smile forming on my face. "Of course. What was I thinking?"

"Ally, you look gorgeous!" Kira changes the subject.

I give her a look. "Please. I'm not _near_ as pretty as you three."

It's true. Trish is wearing a zebra print dress with black leggings, pink earrings, and pink flats. Kira is wearing a dark blue dress with black high heels and blue earrings. Cass has a pink dress with black earrings and high heels. I'm not good at describing, but just know that they're all stunning.

Cass scoffs. "All lies."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

"Anyway, Austin will be speechless when he'll see you." Trish tells me.

"What about Dez?" I shot back at her. Yup, Dez asked Trish to the dance, Dallas asked Cass, and Elliot asked Kira. Let's say it took a lot of convincing on Austin's side to let Cass go with Dallas, one of his best friends. Guess who Cass turned to to convince him? Oh, what a surprise! Me! Ugh.

"Ally, come on. I know my brother. I wish you good luck." Cass tells me.

"Good luck? Why?"

"Once he'll see how you look tonight, he won't let a single guy even _talk_ to you." She warns me.

"Not even our friends?"

"Okay, maybe them, but that's it."

I shrug. "Oh well, it's not like I care. He's my boyfriend."

"I never thought one of my best friends would be my twin brother's girlfriend." Cass says.

"I never thought I'd end up in Miami in the first place. So, I never thought I'd be friends with a bunch of guys and three girly girls, and being Austin's girlfriend." I tell them.

"I never thought one of my best friends would like skateboarding and be a total tomboy. No offense, Ally, but you're _really_ not my type." Kira tells me half-jokingly.

I fake heartbreak. "Geez, Kir, way to make me feel special."

"Oh, suck it up." She jokes.

"Well, I never thought I'd go to a dance with _Dez_." Trish tells us, faking a shiver. We all laugh and the bell rings.

"That must be the guys." I tell them. We all put on our shoes (Christmas in Miami, baby) and go downstairs, where the guys are talking with my dad.

"I'll leave you all alone. Have fun, honey." My dad tells me, kisses my forehead, shakes Austin's hand, before going to the kitchen. As the girls walk to their guy, I go to mine.

"How do I look?" I ask him.

He smirks. "Like a princess."

I roll my eyes. "You're an idiot."

He chuckles. "Why, thank you. Now can I get my kiss?" He asks, leaning in a bit.

"Sorry, no time for that, Austin. Let's go." Trish says. I chuckle and follow the others, dragging Austin with me. We get in his truck, and the girls get in their date's car.

"I wasn't kidding, you know. You _do_ look beautiful." He tells me as he starts driving.

"Don't get used to it." I warn him.

"You look beautiful with whatever you're wearing."

I take a look at him. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, time for a slow dance! Grab your date, and let's get dancin'!" The DJ announces in his mic.

Austin turns to me. "May I have this dance?" He takes out his hand for me to take.

I give him a look. "I don't know how to dance."

"Neither do I. Come on, we'll look like fools together."

I sigh. "Fine. Only 'cause I love you."

His eyes grow wide. "Y-You do?"

Only now, I realize what I just said. "I- Uh... I mean-"

"It's fine. I love you too." He smiles. I breathe out a sigh of relief. Thank God. "Well, this calls for a dance! Come on, it's almost over." He grabs my hand and leads me to the center of the school gym, where the dance his held. He places his hands on my waist and I place mine around his neck. I mentally thank the girls for making me watch stupid chick flicks. "I think we're not doing so bad." He comments.

"I guess." I shrug.

"Are you enjoying your night?" He asks me.

"Honestly? I'd rather be at the skate park, right now." I answer.

He nods. "Same." He looks around. "Want to get out of here?"

"Trish, Kira, and Cass are going to kill me if I do."

"Do you really care about that?" He gives me a look.

"You're right. Let's go." I grab his hand and we get out of the gym. I mentally thank whoever decided the place of the skate park. It's only five minutes of walking from the school. We walk in silence, my feet killing me, until we reach the skate park. We both sit down on the highest ramp, feet swinging in emptiness. I take off my high heels and place them beside me. "These shoes were killing me. I bet you I won't be able to skate for at least three days."

Austin chuckles. "You'll ignore the pain and go skate anyway." He states.

I chuckle too. "You know me too well."

He wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Of course I do." He places a hand on my cheek, making me look his way. He leans in and kisses me softly.

And it's right here, right now, that I realize that nothing matters. It doesn't matter what the world think. It doesn't matter if I'm not a girly girl. All that matters is that I found the guy who accepts me for who I am, and won't change me for anything.

Because, how could we be a couple of skaters, if I wasn't a skater girl?

* * *

**The end.**

**So...? What do you think? Please review! I want to know what you think! Oh, and go read Undercover!**

**Until next time (on another story),**

**R5AAFan :)**


	19. VERY IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!

**Hey, guys! I really hope you're all reading this. Skater Girl has been nominated to MysteryMe317's "Best Austin&Ally stories of 2013"! (Shout out to AusllyGirl123). It'd be awesome if you could all go vote! I'm counting on you!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


End file.
